How a Fangirl Became a Demigod
by DivergentSlytherinDemigod
Summary: Alexis Forman is a regular fangirl, obsessing over all things Percy Jackson. When she gets attacked by a monster (and rescued by none other than Percy himself), her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Day My Life Changed

My name is Alexis Forman and a week ago, I was a regular teenage fangirl. Then everything changed.

\- One Week Ago-

"Look where you're going, nerd!" Laughter followed me as I hurried to my next class. " _Technically, I'm a fangirl, not a nerd,"_ I thought to myself. Finding a seat by my friend Robbie, I sat down, sighing.

"Tough first day so far?"

"The worst." Robbie chuckled. "It can't have been that bad though, right?" I glared at him. "Not making me feel better, Robbie…"

"Geez, I'm sorry." He stood up. "But aren't you used to it right now? I mean, people have been calling you names for a long time."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less" I said. "But, you're right. I don't really pay attention to those people anymore." I looked up to see Robbie concentrating on something. "Robbie thinking? Alert the media!" I laughed.

"Oh please, I think more than you do, and if you look at your grades versus mine, I think we can prove that."

"Shots fired… Consider me hurt." I put a hand over my heart.

"But in all seriousness, I really think you should stop with your obsession over Percy Jackson." As he looked at my increasingly angry face, he quickly added, "I mean, this is all for you. It's not healthy and everything. I mean, Percy Jackson isn't real no matter how much you want him to be."

I probably looked like a charging bull. Zeus knows, I definitely felt like it. "And who exactly was the person who wanted Annabeth as her girlfriend for the first three books and nearly destroyed my copy of the Battle of the Labyrinth when you read about the kiss?" My voice was like steel. "No matter how many times I told you that Percabeth would happen sooner or later, may I add."

"At least I snapped out of it. I know that the world of Percy Jackson doesn't exist and it would be good for you to know that too."

I stood up and was about to start a rant but the teacher came in.

"Settle down class. I am your new Biology teacher, Mrs. Baker." A small woman came in, with a leather jacket on. She didn't look that scary but she had this kind of aura around her that radiated fear. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't really remember who.

"What happened to our other Biology teacher?" I asked.

Mrs. Baker turned to me with a glare on her face that froze me to my seat. "She has had a nervous breakdown, Ms.…?"

"Forman." My mind was working at a thousand miles a minute. _Nervous breakdown. Leather jacket. That glare…_ "Dodds." I mutter. Robbie looked at me with a look of disbelief. I leaned over. "Remember Mrs. Dodds?"

"I think you're going a little bit too far."

"No listen to me!" I whispered urgently. "What did Mrs. Dodds always wear? A leather jacket. And how did Mrs. Dodds become a math teacher?"

"The previous teacher had a nervous breakdown…" Horror dawned on his face. "What do we do?"

I was about to answer when, "I believe talking in class is not permitted. Both of you, please go into the hallway." I looked up to see Mrs. Baker/Dodds standing over us.

As soon as we were in the hallway, I turned around. "We have to get out of here."

"You're kidding right? I mean this is school. You are not supposed to run out of school. It's against the law!"

"I'd rather break the law than be dead." I countered back.

"We don't even know if your weird theory is true! What if it's not, huh?" Robbie's face suddenly went slack. I turned around to see Mrs. Dodds in all her Fury glory, whip and wings included. Robbie took my hand. "I think your theory is true."

"You think!? Run!"

Being chased by a Greek monster was something that I dreamed about ever since I read Percy Jackson. But, I always woke up before anything bad happened, before I got hurt. This wasn't like that. This was complete chaos. We bumped into teachers (who then turned around and yelled at us for being truants ad completely missed the shriveled hag) and we crashed into walls and when we finally made it out of the school, I bumped into someone. Hard.

"What the hell?" I asked as I got up.

"What are you running from?" I pointed behind me as Mrs. Dodds burst out of the school. The boy's gaze followed my finger. He sighed and took out a pen from his pocket. _Wait, a pen?_ I looked more closely at his face. Green eyes, black messy hair, an orange t-shirt… I took a step back. "Who are you?"

He turned back towards me. "My name's Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do a disclaimer in the previous chapter but I'll do it now…**

 **I OWN NOTHING. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan except for Alex and Robbie.**

 **OK let's continue.**

Chapter 2 : That's Not Possible

 _"Who are you?"_

 _He turned back towards me. "My name's Percy Jackson."_

He faced the Fury. "Seriously, Mrs. Dodds?" Mrs. Dodds snarled at him. Percy suddenly charged the monster. It was a bit fascinating, to say the least. The fight was over in a few seconds, with Percy getting covered in yellow monster dust. I probably swayed a bit from shock because the next thing I knew, Percy Jackson himself took my arm.

"You all right? You look a bit sick." I probably would have made some unintelligible sounds and completely embarrassed myself, but Robbie (thankfully) saved me from complete humiliation.

"You're seriously asking us that question? We almost died!" Percy looked back at him.

"Right, sorry. Stupid question. No wonder Annabeth calls me" I interrupted him.

"Seaweed Brain," I muttered. It was enough though. Percy turned back toward me.

"How do you know that?"

"Long story." I shook my head, trying to clear it. "That was a Fury right? Hades's torturers." Percy nodded. "Then why was it after me and Robbie?"

"Robbie and I." Percy immediately corrected. I stared at him. "Sorry, Annabeth rubs off on me sometimes. And to answer your question, you're probably demigods. Both of you."

Robbie stepped up to him. "That's not possible. Demigods aren't real. They can't be. You guys were just a story, a book!" His voice got louder and louder as he went on. "It's just not possible!"

I slided over to him. "Denial is cruel, isn't it?"

Robbie stared at me like I went insane, which I probably did. "You're OK with all of this? How? Why? I just don't get it."

I was about to answer him when Percy cleared his throat. "I would love to continue this conversation but unfortunately your escape from school has been noticed. Those would be your teachers rushing out, right?" I nodded. "Then we'd better get out of here." He ran to the street, calling for a taxi.

I ran after him. "Where are we going?"

"Thankfully, you go to school in Manhattan so we'll go to my mom's house first. It's nearby."

I already knew the answer but I had to ask, "And then?"

"We'll go to camp. Now come on! Get in the taxi!"

I was about to follow him into the car when Robbie grabbed my arm. "Don't Alex. What if he's some kind of murderer or something?"

I let out a short laugh. "Did you even see what he did? He saved our lives Robbie. Plus he's Percy Jackson. I mean that gives him a pass in my book. Now if you're not going to quit being a jealous idiot then by all means, stay out there. Otherwise, get in." I hurried into the car and after a moment's hesitation, Robbie did too. Internally, I cheered. Robbie and I had been friends since kindergarten. We knew just about everything about each other and to be honest, I needed him. Now more than ever.

"East One hundred and fourth and first." Percy said and the taxi. I turned toward Robbie. "Percy Jackson isn't real no matter how much you want him to be" Robbie cringed, knowing what was coming. "Now who said that?"

"Look Alex…" He didn't get to finish.

"Snap out of it. Stop with your obsession. I know the world of Percy Jackson doesn't exist and you should know it too. I think you were the person who said all of that, Robbie."

He gulped. "Me?"

"Yeah you." I was preparing my rant again when, Percy tapped my back. "Ummm we're here."

Robbie couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I, on the other hand was fuming. I knew it was probably wrong to take all my anger out on Robbie but I didn't know what else to do. I was scared. My life had changed in ways I couldn't understand. All I knew was that it would never be the same again.

"I know you're probably a bit overwhelmed but I promise you, we'll sort everything out." Percy smiled at me. Percy Jackson smiled at me. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, my hero ever since I read the series smiled at me. Oh my gods. I calmed down enough to say "Yeah okay." As I got out of the taxi and into the apartment, Robbie came up to me. "Do you like him?"

I stared at him with a disgusted face. "Percy is with Annabeth and I ship them. Do not mess with my ship. Anyway, he's not really my type."

"What is your type?"

"Well, don't you want to know. Why were you so curious anyway?" I asked.

Robbie walked faster. "It's nothing." Was it my imagination or did he sound a bit happier? "Come on, get in here. Let's see the legendary Percy Jackson's house."

I walked into the apartment. _This looks just like how I imagined it to be._ I heard Percy yelling "Mom! I got new campers!" Sally Jackson walked into the room. She was beautiful. The book really was accurate. She could make you feel better just by entering the room.

"Why hello, dears. Do you want anything to eat before you go to camp?"

"No thank you Mrs. Jackson. We're fine." I managed.

"Well I'm not. Can I please have some blue waffles?" Percy whined. I laughed along with Robbie. "Classic Percy." Robbie said.

Sally looked over at Percy. "No you may not have blue waffles. You need to hurry up and take them to camp. I thought you came here because somebody was hurt and you needed someplace to rest. If you're just here for food, then…"

"Okay Mom, I got it." Percy sighed and spun around. "Come on guys, let's go to Camp Half Blood."

We were back in a taxi, heading towards Montauk. To say I was excited would be putting it lightly. I couldn't wait to go to Camp Half Blood. It's every fangirls' dream. And now, it would be reality, at least for me. Looking over at Robbie, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Robbie. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." He sounded a bit weird.

"Why not? I mean it's Camp Half Blood. The place we've been obsessing over for a long time."

He looked at me. "I'm scared Alex. That Fury, if we're really demigods, isn't the end of it. I'll always have to watch my back. Demigods die early. I'll be alone."

"Oh so you don't count me as a person now? Come on, Robbie, we've been friends for forever. You'll have me. We'll work together." Robbie nodded.

"Yeah."

It was a long way to Montauk and I was getting really bored when finally, the car stopped. I got out stretching and yawning while Percy paid the driver. When he was finished, he said, "Come on. Right this way."

I followed him eagerly. Passing the pine tree, I heard Percy say the words you could say I had been waiting for for my whole fangirl life.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

 **And that's the second chapter in a day!**

 **I don't really have a schedule but I try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Unfortunately I have camp for the next 5 days so can't update then but I'll try to update sometime next week.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! Reading them really makes me smile… Sorry for not updating but like I said, I was at camp.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson (unfortunately). That honor belongs solely to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3 : Claimed

I needed a lot more eyes. Whipping my head back and forth would not be doing my neck any favors but I couldn't help it. There was too much to see. Campers with orange t-shirts were everywhere and I even felt like I recognized a few. I saw the pegasi, the infamous climbing wall, and what I was really looking forward to; the cabins.. I just couldn't get enough. I looked over at Robbie and was pleased to find out that I wasn't the only one overwhelmed by this interesting turn of events. Realizing I wasn't really listening to Percy and his orientation talk, I tuned my attention back toward him.

"...and you'll probably get claimed pretty quickly; I mean the gods did promise a few weeks ago that they would claim their kids before they turned 13. But you look older than 13… Why is that?"

Wait what? My mind furiously backpedaled. I opened my mouth but Robbie beat me to it. "How old are you Percy?"

"16, why?"

Robbie and I exchanged glances. "Can we talk for a while? In private? Just to sort things out?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Percy walked away.

Robbie turned toward me, his face looking a bit horrified. "This means that The Lost Hero hasn't happened yet. So, we know what's coming. What are we going to do, Alex? Should we try to change some things?"

"No, I don't think so." Robbie looked at me in shock and I hurried to explain. "I mean, everything that happened in that series happened for a reason. Plus, we don't even know if those events will really play out like they did in the books."

"It's called an educated guess. If the Percy Jackson series is real, then why not the Heroes of Olympus?"

"Well we're not involved in it so I don't see what's wrong. I mean it's the prophecy of the seven. We know who the seven are. So there shouldn't be any problem, right?" I pleaded.

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed things might change now that we're here. I mean I've read enough fanfiction like this." Robbie became increasingly worried.

"The difference is that we're not going to change anything. We're just going to go with the flow. Plus I really don't think things are going to change. I hope." With that happy note, I called Percy over.

"So, is there anything that's going on recently? Anything special?' Although I sounded like its normal inquisitive self, inside, I was begging. _Please tell me about the prophecy. Please tell me nothing changed. Please._

Percy thought a bit. "Well, there is this prophecy…" _Yes!_ "We call it the prophecy of the Nine." _No!_

I heard Robbie's voice in my ear. "I knew you'd jinx it."

"Rachel, our oracle, gave it to us right after the Battle of Manhattan. Oh, I am so sorry. You probably have no idea what we're talking about." Percy took a deep breath. "I guess I'll start from the beginning then."

Robbie scoffed. "I don't think you'll need to. We know what we need to know. We know the Greek gods are real and that you've had a war recently. We know that after you guys won, you made the gods promise to claim their children before the age of 13. And we know that we're demigods and that this camp is the only safe place for us."

Percy looked at him in shock. "Wow. How'd you know all that?"

"About 90% of it, you told us, and the other 10% is called deductive reasoning. You did say the Battle of Manhattan."

"I would think you're a kid of Athena, but you don't have the grey eyes so probably not."

I looked at Robbie. He had blond hair and decidedly not grey eyes. His eyes were brown, a weird combo with blond hair, but he made it work somehow. You could read his face like an open book. And right now, he looked disappointed.

"I always thought Athena would be a cool mom. I guess you can't have everything in life." Cue dramatic sigh.

I jabbed him with my elbow. "Stop being sarcastic." I hissed.

"Jeez, that hurt!" He rubbed his ribs. "You have sharp elbows Alex."

Percy coughed. "Hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel," Listening to our protests, he put up his hands. "Believe me I know what they're like. I've fought with Annabeth enough times but we really need to find out who your parents are. I'm pretty sure you'll be claimed at the campfire, at the very latest, but it never hurts to guess." He started walking toward the cabins. "I'll get Annabeth and then we'll talk."

After he walked a safe distance away, I exploded. "The Prophecy of the Nine?! Robbie, the extra two people, it has to be us. There's no other explanation. We're screwed! I didn't actually think that we would be in the prophecy! I mean, what's the chance of that? But…"

"You're rambling." Robbie interrupted. "And we should do just like you said. Go with the flow. I think that's the best option we have right now. Annabeth's coming now so shut up."

I quickly smoothed my face into what I hoped was an innocent look and turned around to see Annabeth walking toward us. She looked just like her description in the books; blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and an unreadable expression. "So, do you guys know if you have either a stepmom or a stepdad?" Her voice sounded brisk and even if I didn't know a thing about Annabeth Chase I would have known that she was a no-nonsense person.

Robbie shook his head. "I was adopted so I don't really know much about my birth parents." I stared at him with a surprised look on my face. He never told that to anybody; even I had to wait until 6th grade until he told me. He raised his head and looked at me. He probably saw my expression because his face positively screamed, _Hey, anything as long as I find out who my godly parent is._

Annabeth nodded. "That makes things a bit harder but you'll get claimed. What about you Alex?" She turned to me.

"I don't know. If either of my parents aren't my real parents then they haven't bothered to tell me."

Annabeth took out her phone. "Then I suppose you'll have to ask. Just don't tell anyone I have a phone okay? The signals are really bad for us demigods."

"All right." I took the phone and dialed my mom's number. To be honest, I was excited and a little bit scared. I always thought that I had the perfect family. I knew that my parents loved me but this phone call would destroy everything I thought I knew about them. I put the phone to my ear, trying to calm down.

"Hello?" My mom's voice sounded frantic.

"Hi Mom. It's me, Alex." I got that far before my mom started screaming in my ear.

"Alex! Where are you? I got a phone call from your school saying that you ran away with Robbie and an unknown boy in a cab! Is that true? Whose phone are you using? Do you know how worried I was? Are you all right?"

I smiled. _And Robbie wonders where I got the rambling gene._ "Mom, I'm fine. I called because I have an important question."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Are you my real mom? Or is Dad my real dad?" Silence on the other end. "Mom I need to know."

When she finally spoke, she seemed to have aged a hundred years. "It was a mistake dearie. I was infatuated with your father and I thought that he felt the same with me. I guess I was wrong. He left us. He knew I was pregnant and he left us with a note saying 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You wouldn't understand.' That's when I married Rick. I was going to tell you Alex just I couldn't find the right time."

"Yeah okay. I got it. And I'm somewhere safe so you don't need to worry. I'll come back home soon; I just need some time to think." I hung up and handed the phone back to Annabeth who was watching me with sympathetic eyes. "It's my dad who's the god. And by the looks of it, he never told my mom the truth." My voice sounded bitter, which surprised even me. I thought I would be happy when I knew the truth but in reality, I felt a bit annoyed at my dad, whoever he was.

"Most of the gods don't tell, Alex. Whoever your dad is, he probably wanted to protect your mom. The women who know that they were with gods don't really end up well." Annabeth's sounded like she was trying to be comforting but she didn't really know what to say. After a pause, she asked, "Do you guys have any special talents? Like plants or archery or stealing?"

Both of us started thinking. "Not really," I start saying. "Wait, Robby you're in the varsity basketball team right?"

"You can't seriously be thinking…" Robbie trailed off. "Well then, what about you? Captain of the varsity swimming team, hello?"

"Well that's impossible. I'm just good at swimming. I think I would know if I was a kid of Poseidon, thank you very…" I trailed off. Everybody was staring at me. Well staring above my head. I looked up, already knowing what I would see. A sea green trident was winking above my head.

I saw Chiron walking slowly up to me. I knew what he was going to say. I had read this part often enough in the book. "It has been determined. Hail, Alexis Forman, daughter of the sea god."

As for me? I fainted.

 **Yes I know I changed some things but all for the sake of the story. Plus it's just one word in the prophecy. And for those who might be worried about Alex changing things that happened in the series, that's not going to happen. Because I trust Rick Riordan. Even if he did make me want to throw Mark of Athena across my room…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson. I only own Alex and Robbie. *sobs..***

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 4 : I'm Percy Jackson's Sister! (and other things)

I heard soft mumbles as I struggled to open my eyes. Seeing as I couldn't, I abandoned that and instead started focusing on listening to whoever was talking. Robbie's voice came first.

"Is she ok? What'll…" His voice faded away as sleep threatened to take over. I shook my head. (mentally at least since I couldn't move.) I wasn't going to sleep. Not now. Another voice suddenly broke through the mist. Someone caring and wise. _Chiron_ , I thought.

"…stress…will wake up soon…wait…"

It was too hard to stay awake so I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I didn't know how much time had passed. All I knew was that I felt better. Opening my eyes, I screamed. Someone's face was not 2 inches away from mine.

"Gods Alex, it's just me!" Robbie looked a bit taken aback and I didn't blame him. I was told that ever since I was born, I had a good set of lungs.

"Robbie. Don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death!"

"All right, all right." Robbie sat back in a chair beside my bed. "I was worried, you know."

"How long have I been in la – la land?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, like, a day. It's almost dinner."

I stared at him. "Were you sitting there the whole time?"

Robbie looked sheepish. "Well, yeah. I mean, I wanted to see you wake up."

I felt touched. "Well thanks," I said awkwardly. "So, where am I? Is this the Big House?"

"Yep," Robbie said, popping the p. "I've already been given the grand tour. I can give you one if you want. Percy didn't actually do a great job before you fainted. Oh, and by the way, you're the talk of the camp."

"I can guess why," I groaned. "How is Percy taking it?"

"I believe his first reaction was, 'I have a sister?' Then that turned into 'Wait so Dad was serious about sending me some siblings.' You know, classic clueless Percy. And your fainting act? Priceless." Seeing my face starting to turn red, he hurried to apologize. "Sorry but it's true." He started laughing. "I can't believe I thought you had a crush on him. Now that I think about it, it kind of makes me want to puke. Anyway, do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm well enough to take a tour anyway." I slowly got out of bed with Robbie helping. As we walked out of the Big House, I asked, "So, when do I get my Camp Half Blood t-shirt? And do I move into cabin 3 now? Oh yeah, and have you been claimed?"

"Here it is to question number 1. Yes to question number 2. And, unfortunately not, to question number 3. Although Annabeth is pretty convinced I'm a son of Apollo."

"That's great, sunshine." I laughed at the look on his face. Swinging my orange t-shirt around, I said, "What? I needed a nickname. And sunshine fits."

"Whatever," Robbie grumbled.

The tour was interesting, although I knew most of it from repeated reading of the books. When it finished, both of us sat down near the pine tree. Robbie cleared his throat. "So, umm, you're going to need to see Mr. D before dinner. And I would be careful if I were you. I mean he is in a good mood since his sentence was cut down to 50 years but I guess it was a bad day today because he is tense."

"Great," I mumbled under my breath. "I'm totally looking forward to that." I got up groaning and started heading toward the Big House again. "And couldn't you tell me before the tour? Now I have to walk all the way back!" I shouted over my shoulder as I jogged toward the farmhouse. I could hear Robbie's laughter from behind me.

As I approached Mr. D, I felt a bit apprehensive. I knew he wasn't going to kill me but he was still a god. One of the Olympians. And the gods help me if I annoyed him like Percy did when he first met him. "Hello? You wanted to see me sir?"

"Oh, finally. A half blood with manners!" He stood up, Hawaiian shirt and all, and looked straight at me. "I don't suppose you know who I am?"

"You're the god of wine, sir. Dionysus." I said carefully.

Mr. D looked surprised. "Well you're one of the better brats I've had. Anyway, welcome to Camp Half Blood. Do you know how to play pinochle?"

"Umm yes sir." I didn't tell him that I learned just because I wanted to see how somebody lost that often in a card game.

Mr. D looked pleased. I was off to a good start with the camp director, which was something I was pleased about. "Well then, how about a game?"

I agreed. 20 minutes later, Mr. D was cackling gleefully. "I believe I won, Ms. Forman."

 _Only because I didn't want to get you mad at me._ I thought. "May I go now, Mr. D?" I said out loud.

"All right then, go meet your blasted brother. It's time for dinner anyways." Right on cue, the conch horn blew.

I met Percy while walking toward the dining hall. "Hey wait!" I cried out after him. Catching up to Percy, I slowed down. "So, I guess you're surprised too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I was the only kid of Poseidon and then you come along and now I'm a little bit confused."

"Only a little?" I joked around.

"Oh, not you too! You sound just like Annabeth." Percy complained.

"Well, it doesn't help that you have a reputation for being an idiot." I couldn't help but jabbing him a little.

He looked at me. "I don't get it though. You have the eyes but your hair's not black."

I looked down at myself. I had the sea green eyes, true, but my hair was light brown. As for if I looked like Percy or not, I supposed we had the same structure. You could tell that we were siblings. "I don't know, I probably got my hair from my mom."

"Yeah okay. That makes sense. Come on, that's our table." He sat down quickly and I followed suit. Getting barbeque and fruit from the nymphs, we walked toward the brazier. I put a few grapes into the fire, thinking to myself, _Thank you Poseidon. And whoever is Robbie's godly parent, please claim him quickly._ It could have been my imagination but I heard someone say in my head, "Soon."

Too quickly, it was time for the campfire sing along. It was cheery, to say the least. We were all singing crazy songs about grandmas and battle armor. I caught sight of Robbie sitting with the Hermes cabin and I sent him a small wave. Leaning back and stretching my arms, I yawned. This place felt like home. I was comfortable here, maybe even more than in my real house. Everybody here understood me. At least a bit. In school, I was always the nerdy girl, the girl obsessed with Percy Jackson, the freak. Here, I was still a freak, I suppose, but at least I was a powerful freak. I was Percy Jackson's sister, a daughter of Poseidon, and as for those who were scared of me now, well, just wait until they get to know me, I thought. Suddenly, a bright light shined around Robbie and a voice echoed throughout camp. "Hello Camp Half Blood. This is my beloved son. With whom I am pleased. Is that 5 syllables? Let's see, 5…7…5 yes! It's a haiku!" With that, the light shut off.

Robbie looked shocked. "Did my dad just quote the Bible?!" He asked.

"It seems so." Chiron, centaur extraordinaire stepped up and knelt, followed by everybody in the camp. "Hail Robbie Feldsman, son of Apollo, god of music, art, and the sun."

The campfire got quiet after that so we all got dismissed. I hurried over to Robbie. "Congrats sunshine. I have to wonder though. If you're the son of Apollo, then how are you so bad at singing?" It was a year ago at the chorus concert. Robbie had, for some unknown reason, gotten a solo and when his turn came up to sing, even I couldn't stomach it without going to the bathroom. It wasn't singing more than it was a chorus of dying cats.

Robbie's face turned red. "Shut up." I knew he was remembering that day.

"Make me!" I ran toward my cabin, knowing that he wouldn't follow me there. Robbie stayed outside the door but he pointed at me.

"Just you wait Forman. Wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's a new day, filled with endless possibilities. Who knows what could happen?" I said with a chirpy voice. I waited until he left and then quickly got ready for bed. I was already in my bed reading when Percy came in, yawning. "You tired too?" I asked.

"Yep. Did you pick out your bed and stuff? That's a stupid question never mind. And like do you need to take a shower?" He sounded flustered. I found it a bit adorable, to be honest, like he didn't know what to do. _The great Percy Jackson, slayer of monsters, defeater of Kronos, gets flustered whenever he sees his little sister._ That was a bit funny.

"I already took a shower it's just you." I said.

"Yeah okay." He stopped on the way to the bathroom. "Listen, do you want to have some bonding time or whatever tomorrow? I can help you find a weapon that you like and we can talk about stuff because I don't really like things being this awkward.

"That sounds great!"

"All right then." Percy quickly got ready for bed too and collapsed on the bed next to mine. I could tell he just fell straight to sleep. I quietly got up and tiptoed toward his bed. There it was! Drool! I got back into my covers and tried to fall asleep. I lay on my back thinking, I got claimed, my best friend got claimed, I confirmed that Percy does indeed drool in his sleep… All in all, it was a good first day to camp. I fell asleep smiling with one thought running through my brain. _I'm Percy Jackson's sister._


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson… ):**

Chapter 5 : Bonding Time?

I woke up, stretched my back, and stumbled out of bed. Rubbing my eyes, I looked over to Percy. As expected, he was on his bed, the same position he fell asleep in, with drool coming out of his mouth. I let out a small smile. That's Percy for you. Looking out the door, I could tell it was early, about 6:00. That meant I had about 2 hours to do whatever I wanted before breakfast. I started with a shower, because water always felt good, at least to me. _I guess you know the reason for that now._ Putting on an outfit of my Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jean shorts with sneakers; I walked out of the cabin, looking for Chiron, hoping that he would give me some answers. I found him at the archery range calmly shooting one bulls eye after another. He didn't even blink as he said, "Hello Alex. Early riser, I presume?" while shooting yet another bulls eye.

"Yeah, it's a habit." I walked over to him. "Chiron, I need some answers. I know I'm Poseidon's kid but what does that mean for me and everyone else?"

"Zeus is angry, no doubt, but he understands that the gods did promise to claim all their children. You will be safe, child, don't worry about that." Chiron's reassuring voice washed over me. "Now, do you want to perhaps pick a weapon?"

"No, I promised I would do that with Percy. You know, bonding time and all that."

"Very well. What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll try to wake Percy up." I sighed, thinking about my task. It would probably be almost impossible. But I had to try.

"Good luck to you, Alex." Chiron turned back toward the targets. "You'll need it." He muttered quietly, but not quiet enough that I couldn't hear it. I squared my shoulders and marched determinately into the cabin. 30 minutes later, I was exhausted. I shook him, I yelled in his ear, I even tried bouncing on his bed! But Percy laid there, still sleeping oblivious to the world. My last resort; I went to the bathroom and got a cup of cold water, then threw it all in his face. Percy's eyes flew open and his hand went straight for Riptide.

"Whoa Perce. You should calm down there. A bit jumpy, aren't we?" I chuckled, looking at his soaked bewildered face.

"That was you? What the hell were you trying to do?" He looked a bit mad. "I thought that monsters had come into camp or something!"

"Use your brain Percy. If monsters attacked the camp, they wouldn't be stupid enough to throw water, the thing that makes you stronger, in your face. I was trying to wake you up."

Percy's face turned into its normal clueless self. "That's true. Wow, I sound stupid sometimes…" He shook his wet head. "You know, I would normally dry myself but this feels good so… Anyway, what time is it? Time for breakfast?"

"Yeah, about that… It's actually around 6:35. Plenty of time before breakfast." Percy's face went back into its mad self.

"You mean I could have slept in another hour and a half?" I knew that voice. I used it often enough when I was furious. This was bad.

Backing up, I said, "Well I mean…"

Percy leapt up from his bed and started chasing me. "Get back here Alexis Forman! Stop! Don't you dare move one more step!"

I did the smart thing.

I ran.

I ran all around the camp with Percy running right behind me in his pjs yelling words that would get me suspended in school. Seeing the lake, I speeded toward it and took an impressive leap into the waters. Stupid I know, but I wanted to see if I could actually breathe underwater. Which I learned I could. When I surfaced, a wave of water hit me straight in the face. Followed by another. And another. Going on reflexes, I closed my eyes and put my hands up to protect my face. Curiously, the pounding of waves stopped. Opening my eyes, I did a little victory dance. Water surrounded me, acting as a shield. No matter what Percy tried, it got blocked. Then I tried a little offensive move on my own. Pointing at the water at his feet, I twirled my finger around, making a small whirlpool. It worked! _Yes!_ Percy was getting sucked in to deeper waters and he didn't even realize it. He was too focused on trying to get through my shield. I then focused on the water behind him, trying to make a wave. Remembering what Percy did to Ares when they fought, I did the same thing. _Little waves_. It was hard, harder than I thought it would be, but I managed it. Percy walked toward me with a glare on his face that clearly said _I'm going to kill you_ but I couldn't get distracted by that now. I yelled, "Now!" and the water responded. A huge wave formed right behind Percy and crashed down on him just as he turned around. I let my water shield down and helped him up. Surprisingly he was laughing.

"That was a good move, little sis. Wait, I am older than you right?"

"Yeah, I'm only 15." I said.

"Well for a 15 year old who never trained before, you really gave me and the camp a showdown."

I smiled until the full meaning kicked in. "Wait what?" I looked behind him toward the shore and the smile slid straight off my face. It seemed like everybody from camp was watching us from the shoreline; some looking scared, some looking impressed. I even saw Robbie who smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. Annabeth was there too, giving me an approving glance. I told this to Percy.

"Why would she do that?" Percy sounded betrayed.

"Probably because I used a strategy worthy of Athena." I thought some more. "Then again, it doesn't take a strategy worthy of Athena to beat you so probably not."

"Burn!" someone from the Hermes cabin said.

"Oh shut up," Percy called out. Then he turned back to me. "You want to start our bonding time now or what?"

"Oh, so this fight wasn't bonding?" I asked innocently.

"Come on, let's go see what weapon you'll have." Percy pulled me out of the lake and we hurried to the Hephaestus cabin. Percy was trying to avoid being teased while I was getting patted on the back for beating him on my first fight. At last Percy couldn't take it anymore and turned around. "It was luck. I let her beat me."

Annabeth piped up. "Keep telling yourself that Seaweed Brain." Everybody started laughing. She fought through the crowd to stand in front of me. "And that was some good tactics you used there Alex. You noticed that Percy always seems to focus so much on offense that he doesn't notice what's going on around him. Then you used that against him. I think that's a side effect from him having the curse of Achilles and all that but still, good job."

"Thanks," I stammered. It wasn't everyday a person got complimented by a child of Athena.

"All right, let's move along." Percy said.

As soon as we walked to cabin 9, Percy fired me with questions. "What weapon do you feel would be best for you? You don't seem like you have a lot of muscle so I suggest a light weapon. You're a bit short too. But then…"

I interrupted him. "Hey! I have muscles, thank you very much! And I'm not that short! I'm average." I was slim, I knew that. But 3 practices a week plus an extra hour of swimming in the weekends built muscles. And I was 5'4". A respectable height. I continued. "And as for a weapon, I want a knife. Or throwing knives. Or both."

"Well, we'll see what we can find." The search started for the perfect weapon. It was impossible. For the knife, some were too short, others were too long, and some were too flashy (at least for my taste.)The throwing knives were either too heavy or too light. Nothing felt right.

Percy tried to make me feel better. "Hey, it was like that for me too. Don't worry. Maybe Dad has a weapon for you or something."

"Yeah, hopefully." I was exhausted. We worked throughout breakfast and I was starving. "I'm stopping by my cabin, okay Percy?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get lunch."

I walked slowly toward my cabin. Falling on top of my bed, I frowned. There was something digging into my back. I got up and looked. A beautiful hairpin lay on the sheets. I took it in my hand and studied it. It was beautiful, an emerald at the top and a wavy design throughout the whole pin. A note was on the bed as well, with the same handwriting as the note in the Sea of Monsters. I read it out loud. "Dear Alex, I'm happy that you made it to camp and I know that you're mad at me. And you have a good reason. I hope this makes it better and you forgive me. I heard that you were wanting a weapon so I gave you this. Use it well. Your father, Poseidon." There was something at the bottom of the letter. "PS: If you want to get the weapon, all you need to do is throw it up." It was worth a try. I took the pin and threw it up in the air. When it came back into my hand, it wasn't a pin anymore. It was a knife, a beautiful one. Celestial bronze with a wonderful leather grip. There was still a sapphire embedded at the hilt but other than that, it wasn't too flashy. The blade read κύμα. "Kýma," I said. "Wave." I looked at the saltwater fountain in the cabin. "Thank you Father." When I looked back on my bed, there was a charm bracelet that matched with the hairpin along with another note. "I almost forgot this. You did say you wanted throwing knives yes? Just think of the knives and they'll appear." I tried it. The throwing knives were perfect. It didn't look like pure celestial bronze and I guessed that they had some silver in them too. This time, I didn't even try to be formal. "Wow, thanks Dad, these are great." Another note appeared. "You're welcome?" I looked around the cabin for hidden cameras. "OK, now this is getting freaky." I was looking everywhere for a camera, going through the mattresses, climbing the chairs to see if they were on the ceiling. And this was how Percy found me.

"Alex, you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Okaaay… I'm not convinced." Percy came towards me. "Come on! Lunch is almost over and you need something to eat. I was worried when you weren't coming."

"Yeah all right." I allowed myself to be pulled out of the cabin, taking one last suspicious look before I left.

 **At Olympus…**

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Apollo snickered. "I mean, looking for cameras? Absolutely hilarious!"

"That's what you're excited about?" Aphrodite asked, horrified. "What about the developing romances? Robbie and Alex look so cute together! Plus, they already have nicknames for each other. An important milestone in any relationship"

"Don't even think about it." Poseidon was playing the part of the overprotective father. "If this Robbie even as much as tries to make a move on my daughter…" Apollo didn't like that.

"Oh come on, Uncle P. Robbie's a good guy… I should know, I'm his dad! Plus, I even thought of a ship name!"

"Oooh…" Aphrodite squealed. "Let's hear it."

Dramatic pause… "The ship has sailed. Rolex!"

Cue crickets.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad?" Apollo whined. "I mean, what's so wrong about it?"

"Rolex is a watch company, Apollo." Artemis sighed. "Honestly, is there anything going on in your brain these days?"

Zeus cleared his throat. "I don't get why we must watch this girl's life. We are Olympians. We have work to do."

"Oh be quiet Zeus. This is way more interesting than sitting around listening to you and Poseidon fight each other like babies." Hera scolded.

"And plus, I'm eager to see what happens later in her life," Athena added. Seeing everyone's shocked face, she said, "What? This is the one sea spawn that actually has a brain. Did you see that fight?"

"I have to give her that. She's good at fighting." Ares grudgingly agreed. "Smart use of her surroundings."

"Oh all of you, shush!" Apollo motioned at the gods to stay quiet. "Alex is about to learn to fight. It's bonding time!"

 **Back at Camp Half Blood**

After lunch, we went to the archery range. Percy was still ogling my new weapons. "So you got them from Dad."

"Yes Percy. How many times did I tell you that."

"It has a sapphire on its hilt. Oh my gods!" Percy shook me. "You are the luckiest person ever! These weapons are awesome! Wait. Can you lose them?"

"Nope. They always return to me."

Percy pouted. "So cool."

"Hey, you have Riptide. Don't talk to me about cool. That was Hercules's sword. And I know Hercules was a jerk but still, Hercules. It's all about the name value."

We reached the archery range and I saw a familiar face. "Hey sunshine!"

"Hey Nemo!"

I stopped dead. "Nemo?" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Well it's either that or Ariel…"

"You know what, I'm happy with Nemo."

"All right, Ariel it is then." Robbie seemed pleased with himself. "Why are you here though? Aren't Poseidon kids terrible at archery?"

"Yeah," I answered, still glaring at him for calling me Ariel. "But I want to try out my new throwing knives and this is the best place to do it, according to Percy."

"I'll help you. At least, I'll try."

"Thanks."

I spent the next two hours trying to get a perfect bulls-eye. I was good at throwing knives, the stance came naturally to me and these knives responded to my every thought. Finally, Percy stopped me.

"Alex, I think we should move on to using your knife now. I can't really teach you how to fight with a knife but Annabeth can and we should get going."

"Got it."

At the arena, Annabeth taught me some basic moves and, if I may say so myself, I was pretty good. I got what I was supposed to do and even though I lost every duel with Annabeth within 5 minutes, I was improving. Time went by quickly and before I knew it, the horn blew for dinner. I stopped, panting. Sweat ran down my neck. "I give I give." I gasped.

Annabeth clapped. "That was really good Alex. Not many people can last more than 5 minutes with me!"

At this point I was too tired to care. "And I did?"

"8 minutes even."

"That's great." I said without any enthusiasm. "I'm going to eat now."

All three of us walked to the dining hall, ready for something to eat. Everything passed by like a blur and soon, I was in the shower, getting ready to go to sleep. Every part of my body hurt and even though the water rejuvenated me, I was still forcing my eyes open by the time I walked out. Percy and I lay down in our beds, just resting, until he broke the silence.

"That was some interesting bonding time, don't you think?"

"What do you expect from a couple of demigods." I retorted back.

"True." Percy laughed. "I'm actually getting used to having a sister. This is all new to me, you know? I was the only kid and my first stepdad was a class A jerk. But I like this. Having someone to talk to at the end of the day."

"You have Annabeth," I answered.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same. I can say anything to you. I mean, I can say anything to her but it's different, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"So what's your family like?" Percy asked, yawning.

There was a pause before I answered. "It's me, my mom, and my da-stepdad. I never really thought on the same page as them. I mean, I know that they love me and all that, but they never really got me."

"Ah. Well, good night Alex."

"Good night Perce."

"And don't you dare wake me up like that again."

"No promises."

"Arrgghh. You're impossible."

"I know." I laughed. "Many people tell me that on a daily basis."

"I can see that happening."

"Yeah."

We lapsed into silence. This time it lasted. I fell asleep a few minutes later wondering what the next few months would bring.

 **Two chapters in one day! And this one is almost 3000 words! 8 pages…Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy. (Lame excuse, I know…) But yeah, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer : My name is not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own Percy Jackson, however much I want to.**

Chapter 6 : Hugs and Kisses

As the weeks went by, I settled into a routine that rarely changed. I woke up early, went to the archery range to practice with my throwing knives (and meet with Robbie) until breakfast. Then, it was time for Ancient Greek with Annabeth and Percy. I had to say, Percy sucked at Ancient Greek. I was better than him, and that was just sad. I told him that one day and he was not impressed. After Ancient Greek, it was fighting time. Annabeth was the best teacher I could have asked for. She was patient and skilled; under her, I quickly became one of the best fighters at camp. (still below Annabeth and Percy but third was good enough for me.) Riding the Pegasi quickly became one of my favorite activities. I normally rode until lunch. Chiron then thought it necessary that I learn about Greek Mythology although I told him that I knew everything that I needed to know. After learning about that for about an hour, I finally had some free time. I usually spent it with Robbie. Lately, I found myself thinking about Robbie quite often. When I asked my friends Lacy and Mitchell (because I would never willingly befriend Drew) about this, Lacy giggled and said, "Oh, it's so obvious you've got a crush. I think Robbie likes you too. It's so cute!" I covered my ears. Lacy seemed to have inherited her mother's signature squeal. Speaking about friends, I had quite a lot of them. After they got over their short period of wanting to staying 10 feet away from me at all times, the camp warmed up to me quickly. Katie Gardner was one of the first ones to talk to me after the whole waking up fight fiasco. Then, Lacy and Mitchell. Then, the Apollo cabin. (because of my friendship with Robbie) Then the Athena cabin. (because of Annabeth and because apparently, I was "a strategist".) Of course, the Ares cabin still hated me. But I could deal with that. I had just left the Aphrodite cabin and was on my way to watch Robbie's sword fighting lesson. As Apollo's kid, he would mostly use archery but he told me, "I don't want to rely on only one thing. Maybe I'll be good at sword fighting, who knows?"

So there I was, watching Robbie slash dummies and Percy giving pointers. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Percy called for a break. I ran over to Robbie and hugged him. I didn't really know why I did it. It just happened. Robbie seemed surprised but after hesitating for a few seconds, he hugged me back. Percy coughed loudly, him being the spoilsport that he is. We both jumped and I quickly let go. I laughed. "Take a shower sunshine. You stink!" Holding my nose, I walked away.

Robbie yelled at my retreating back. "Sunshine makes me sound like a girl!"

Capture the Flag was a joke nowadays. Our team always won. Partly because of Percy and I, but also because of Annabeth. Ever since they started officially dating, the Athena cabin was always in our team and put together Annabeth's awesome strategies and Percy and I (nicknamed "the brain and the brawn" and we constantly fought over which of us was the brain, which I thought would be pretty obvious) and you got an unstoppable force. After another short game that we won (obviously), we all headed to the campfire for our sing-along. Everybody was in good spirits and the fire turned golden and rose to over 20 feet. The sound of out of tune singing filled the air. I tuned everything out and focused on eating my s'mores until Chiron came in front of us.

"Now now campers, it's time for you all to go to your cabins." As everybody started to rush out, he added, "Slowly now." I got up and was about to walk to the cabin when somebody grabbed my arm. I whirled around only to relax when it was only Robbie.

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit crossly. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Robbie didn't look at me. "Tomorrow morning, can you meet me at the woods?"

I narrowed my eyes. "This isn't going to be like you trying to kill me with a poison scorpion now is it?" I was joking but Robbie apparently didn't know that because his eyes widened.

"No no, nothing like that!"

"Relax, Rob. I was joking!" I pat him on the back. "And yeah, I'll go."

The next morning, I woke up quietly. Putting on my normal outfit of my orange t-shirt and shorts, I jogged to the edge of the woods. Robbie was there waiting for me. "So um, let's go." He took my hand and led me to a clearing. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and there were few clouds. I sat down on the ground with Robbie, who thankfully brought Coke. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you sure you're not going to stab me in the back? Because this is seriously setting itself up."

"Oh shut up already and drink your Coke." Robbie grumbled. "I got the Coke by bribing a Hermes camper."

"A Hermes camper allowed himself to be bribed. Wow, that's a rare occurrence. What did you do?"

"That camper might have been Travis and I might have told him I would introduce him to Katie." He grinned. "You don't know how fast he handed me the Cokes."

I took a swig from the can. "Well, you can tell him thank you for the soda."

"Yeah I will."

Robbie slowly started leaning in. My mind went blank. Our lips touched and I could hear my heart pounding. We pulled closer. I could feel his arms around me and I realized with a start that I had my arms around him too. I could smell his deodorant, a fresh minty scent. His lips felt soft against mine and I tasted the slightest bit of Coke. It was a sweet kiss and I was sorry when it ended. Robbie immediately blushed. "Umm so…"

"That is not good manners Robbie Feldsman!" I nearly broke down laughing when I saw his bewildered face. "You can't just kiss me before you ask me out. It's just not right." I wagged a finger in his face.

Robbie's face cleared and a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh so you want me to ask you out." He said.

"So what if I do." I retorted back.

Robbie burst out laughing. "Alexis Forman, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" With all his bravado, still, I could tell he was scared. Scared of my answer. I went in for a quick peck and I said, "Of course." Robbie sighed with relief. It was then that I heard a squeal. A squeal that sounded suspiciously like Lacy. I quickly got up and started running. Robbie got up too.

"What's wrong?"

"If Lacy gets out of these woods, then we're both screwed." I answered.

"Oh shit." We both ran as fast as we could but we were too late. Robbie and I burst out of the woods to hear Lacy yell as loud as she could, "Robbie and Alex kissed guys! The ship has sailed!"

I ran over to Lacy and tried to shut her up before her screeching could wake up Percy, hoping that he was still asleep, but my hopes evaporated when I saw him come out of our cabin with a scary look on his face.

The only thought running through my head? _Fuck._

 **So, Rolex has begun! Hope you liked the chapter! I know it was short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah right now I think I'll move the story a bit faster so we can get to the Lost Hero quicker…**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson…**

Chapter 7 : Problems Everywhere

Percy's face did not look happy as he stomped over to me. "Did I hear that right?" He shook my shoulders. "You kissed Robbie Feldsman. Robbie Feldsman kissed you. Which one is it?"

I looked at him. "Hypocrite." I grumbled.

"How am I being a hypocrite Alex?" Percy was grinding his teeth.

"Well, I mean, there was the time when I caught you two in the cabin on my be…" He quickly put a hand over my mouth. When he let go, I smirked at him. "So don't lecture me about kissing."

"Fine." Percy sighed resigned. "So you're together?"

"Uh huh." I nodded in assent. Percy suddenly brightened up and I looked suspiciously at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I am your older brother, right?"

"What are you playing at?" I asked exasperated.

"Therefore, it's my duty to threaten all of my younger sister's boyfriends." With that in mind, Percy strode to the edge of the woods and dragged Robbie off to who knows where to do who knows what.

I went off, shaking my head, to the archery range. A horde of people were following me, about 80% of them being the Aphrodite cabin begging for details. The other 20% was some of the Apollo cabin. Now them, I was worried about. Will Solace came to me as I was throwing my knives.

"Can we talk?"

I turned to him. "If this is because of Robbie and me then piss off."

"Robbie and I" an Athena camper said. I turned around with a frightening glare and the poor camper nearly peed his pants.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I just want to know that you won't hurt him in anyway."

"I won't."

Will looked relieved. "Well, we're good then." He started walking back toward cabin 7. Then he turned back around. "Listen, Alex, if you do, then let's just say, Robbie has a lot of siblings."

"Yeah, I got it already." Throwing another knife at the target, I could still hear the whispers and giggles of the Aphrodite cabin. I couldn't take it anymore. Stabbing a knife straight into the table, I yelled, "Can you guys shut up? Yes! Me and Robbie kissed! So what?! Stop making it such a big deal!" When I stopped, the Aphrodite cabin backed off. I was still in a bad mood when I stomped in for breakfast. Then I saw Robbie. He looked traumatized and I hurried over to his table.

"What the hell did Percy do to you?"

"Your brother is really scary sometimes, do you know that?" was my unsatisfactory answer.

Going straight to Percy, I put my hands on my hips. "What did you do?"

Percy looked a little smug. "Just gave him a little warning. Don't worry Alex, he'll snap out of it by lunchtime."

"He'd better."

Thankfully, he did. When lunchtime came around, Robbie was his usual sunny self, cracking jokes and smiling. When I asked him what Percy did, he answered, "It's nothing Alex, really. Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny. Anyway, do you want to duel with me after lunch?"

Summer passed by quickly. Before I knew it, Robbie and I were sitting on a picnic blanket looking at the stars. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

Robbie put an arm around me. "Hey, I'll come back during breaks."

We didn't get expelled from our prep school thanks to Chiron who manipulated the Mist to make the adults think that Mrs. Baker was a teacher who was mistreating her class and Robbie and I were the courageous ones who tried to tell a teacher. I thought that story was BS and I told Chiron that but he shut me up with "Would you rather be expelled?" Although it didn't really matter in my case, because I decided to stay year-round. I knew that "the real world is where the monsters are" and all of that but I liked camp and I didn't really want to pull a Percy and start getting expelled at every school I went to. Mom went ballistic, of course. I couldn't really tell her that I was a demigod so I told her that I found a new school to go to. Not the best idea. Mom went all, "I need to see this school. Does it have a website? It's a boarding school?!" Finally I had to ask Chiron to come and manipulate the Mist. After that, there was no trouble.

Robbie tapped my shoulder. "Percy's looking at us."

"Oh who cares." I said flippantly. The drama of the new Rolex couple finally died down after a week and Percy accepted that we were together, however reluctantly.

"You should go back. It's nearly curfew."

"All right." I got up from the blanket and stretched. "Don't you dare leave tomorrow without saying goodbye."

"Consider me warned."

The next day was a blur of promises and tears and hugs and kisses. (in the case of Robbie) After everybody left, I staggered back into my empty cabin. The camp seemed so desolate without everyone. I couldn't wait until winter break.

As the months went by, I started to like the solitude. Plus, since there were only a few campers who stayed year-round, we were pretty much allowed to do anything. It was as if nothing could go wrong. And of course, I jinxed it. It was a breezy crisp November day and I was heading over to the Big House about to ask Chiron a question on the Pegasi when I first noticed something wrong. Mr. D wasn't at his normal place at the porch. I asked Chiron about this.

"Zeus has recalled all the gods back to Olympus, even Mr. D" Chiron said.

"That doesn't make sense," I protested. "Why would he do that?" In my head, I was screaming, _NO! Not now! It's too early!_

I do not pretend to know Zeus's mind child. He is very unpredictable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an archery class to instruct." He clopped away.

I walked off thinking. It just didn't make sense to me. Zeus would never recall Mr. D back unless… A horrible feeling started up at the back of my mind. I ran after Chiron. "Can I go visit Sally? I'll be extra careful."

"I normally wouldn't say this but yes, you may." Chiron smiled at my victory dance. I'll have Argus drive you there and I suppose Sally can drive you back."

"Thank you!" I ran to the end of Half Blood Hill and quickly got into the car with Argus. I had a niggling suspicion in the back of my head and I had to see if it was true. After hours of traffic (which was torture for my ADHD body), Argus dropped me off in front of Sally's house and winked at me as he drove off. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Mr. Blowfish himself. "Hi Paul. Do you know where Sally is?"

Paul gaped at me. "Alex? What exactly are you doing here?"

"Confirming a suspicion. If Sally isn't here then can you give me a ride to the Empire State Building?"

"Um…" He looked conflicted.

"Please…?"

"Fine. Make it a short visit." Paul grabbed his keys and soon we were heading out. "So what's this suspicion of yours?"

"Mr. D's been called back and I'm pretty sure Olympus is closed." I looked over at Paul to find him looking completely confused. "Just, demigod stuff."

He nodded. We rode in silence for a time until Paul cleared his throat. "We're here. I'll be waiting outside for you."

"Thanks Paul." I dashed out of the car and into the Empire State Building, totally ignoring the line. Seeing the security guard, I ran over. "I need to get to Olympus."

I was expecting it but my heart still sunk when I heard his answer. "Zeus has closed Olympus, young lady. You can't get in."

I trudged out, my head hanging. If the gods had closed Olympus, that meant that in a few months, Percy would disappear. I knew I couldn't stop it but I wondered, _Maybe I should go to California?_ I shook my head as I climbed in the car. No, I couldn't do that. I might get seen by Nico and I wouldn't want that to happen. Paul looked at me. "Bad news?" he asked.

"You could say that." I put my head in my hands.

"I called Sally. She can take you back to Camp Half Blood." Paul looked awkward. "So, should we go now?"

"Yeah."

Back at Camp Half Blood, I prepared an Iris Message. "Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, wherever she is." Throwing the drachma in, I sighed in relief when the image showed Annabeth at home. Although it was after school, it would have been awkward if she took clubs. "Annabeth!" I hissed.

She looked up from what I assumed to be her homework. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"Olympus has been closed. Mr. D's been called back to Olympus. Bad things are happening, Bethie."

"Don't call me that!" Her eyes widened as the message caught up to her. "Wait what?"

I repeated what I said. When I finished, Annabeth looked worried. "I'll have to tell Percy this. We'll talk more during winter break, all right?"

"Got it." I slashed through the mist.

Next up? Robbie. I told him everything and when I finished, he looked more worried than Annabeth. "What should we do Alex?" He asked.

"I don't know, sunshine. Let's talk more when you come back for Christmas, got it? I already talked to Annabeth about this too so she'll probably have something all thought out."

"Yeah. See you later, Alex." He cut the connection.

When Christmas came, I was one of those campers who waited eagerly for people to come. Finally, I saw Percy and Annabeth climb up the hill. I hurried over to them. "So what's your plan?"

"No hello, how are you?" Percy put a hand over his heart. "Seriously Alex, I'm hurt."

"Well, we do have a lot more important things to worry about." Robbie's voice floated from behind me. I whirled around.

"Robbie!"

Percy gagged. "Keep it PG guys."

I frowned at him. "Says the person who can't even keep it PG 13."

"Oh shut up, all of you." Annabeth's voice sounded annoyed. "Alex, I know that something seems wrong with this but I'm sure it's nothing that serious."

I knew that she was wrong but I desperately wanted to believe that as well. "All right. I guess it's just Zeus being his usual paranoid self."

"Now guys, I'm hungry. Let's eat something. Please? I didn't start winter break early to talk the whole time." Percy's whining voice cut through my thoughts and all four of us headed toward the dining hall. It was a good day. We had a huge snowball fight which ended up being a draw because by dinnertime, all of us were soaking wet. After dinner and the campfire, I headed back to the cabin. I had just seen Percy and Annabeth kiss and I did not want to see more mushy stuff, thank you very much. We both fell asleep, Percy grinning like a lovesick puppy, which to be fair, he was, and me just collapsing on my bed.

I woke up the next morning to Annabeth shaking me. I yawned. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Then I stopped. Annabeth's face was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red and I could see tear tracks on her face. I got up. "Seriously, Annabeth. What's wrong?"

Tears pulsed out of her eyes again as she said, "Percy's missing."

 **Dun dun dun… Next chapter, Alex meets Leo, Jason, and Piper!**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, whatever, you get the drill.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **And I really am sorry for not updating. My cousin came over and it was so busy for a few weeks. I'm really sorry…**

Chapter 8 : Meeting Up With the Trio

" _Percy's missing."_

My mind went blank. It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen butit was still a shock that events would move so soon. I staggered back and Annabeth quickly grabbed my arm to steady me. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have told you."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine." My voice sounded dead. "Just… get me Robby, will you."

Annabeth quickly ran out and came back dragging Robby by the ear. I heard him complain. "What's wrong Annabeth? Were you crying? Ow! That hurts!" Then he saw my face. Quickly running over to me, he whisp[ered in my ear, "What's wrong?"

"Percy." I whispered back.

The reaction was immediate. His face paled and he muttered, "Already?"

"If Percy's missing, then that means three days later, we're going to meet Leo, Piper, and Jason." I start overthinking. "Should we tell them? About Jason, I mean. Or should we not? In the summer, should we go find Percy in California?"

Robbie shook me by the shoulders. "You were the one who said, 'Go with the flow,' so let's just follow your advice. I get that you're shocked but still don't panic attack on me please."

"All right." To Annabeth, I made a suggestion. "I don't think Percy just went home. Whatever happened, it's big and we need to get the gods' help so maybe you should ask the gods or something. I know Olympus is closed, but still, it never hurts to try."

Annabeth's face lit up with hope. "I'll Iris-message the hunters too. Thalia would be worried."

"Great idea."

Annabeth ran out with new purpose in her step and I felt terrible. I was giving her false hope. The hunters wouldn't be able to help and I knew that, but I needed to cheer her up.

Following Percy's disappearance, the camp was abuzz with rumors and Robbie had to stop me from pummeling Drew Tanaka when I heard her with Cabin 10 saying, "I bet Percy just ran off. I mean, who can blame him, with a girlfriend like _that_." I still managed to get in a few good punches before he pulled me off so it was worth it. After 2 days, the camp calmed down and reality set in. Percy was missing. A dragon was loose in the woods, and although I knew Leo would be able to use it, it was hard to feel sympathetic toward Festus when you were called in the middle of the night to put out fires. The mood in camp was at an all time low when suddenly, Annabeth came running over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hera gave me a message! Apparently, there are these demigods to be brought into camp tomorrow. If I go there, I'll meet a guy with one shoe. That guy'll help me!" Annabeth's voice sounded breathless. "I mean, I know it's Hera that gave me this information,but it's all I've got right now. Oh, and you're part of the rescue team."

"What?!" I was shocked.

"Well, I mean, you are the best with the pegasi. They love you. You're the obvious choice. Plus, I'm going to need some support. Will alreasdy said he's going to lend us his chariot so we're all set for transportation. It's just me and you."

 _Okay… so now I'm replacing Butch?_ "That's great!" I said, internally wondering if I had to say what Butch said. _Better safe than sorry._

The next morning, I strapped up the pegasi to the chariot and we took off. As we neared the school, I saw what I assumed to be Leo on the floor and Piper and Jason standing over him. We landed and Annabeth quickly got out. "Where is he?"

I winced. Not exactly the best first impression. "What about Gleeson? What happened to your protector, Gleeson Hedge?" Okay this would not do. I jumped out of the chariot.

"Annabeth, calm down. They obviously don't know anything. And their protector probably did his job and got carried away by monsters. Am I right?" I turned to meet their faces and I did a double take. They looked exactly like the book described them. Jason had the electric blue eyes and the windswept perfect hair while Leo was a Latino elf. Rick Riordan really did give him justice on that description. And Piper was gorgeous, with her multicolor eyes. And all three of them were staring at me like I was nuts. Well, Jason and Piper were staring at me like I was nuts. Leo was staring at me like a lovesick puppy. "And Leo, I have a boyfriend." I added.

"Come on! Why are the hot ones always taken?!" I heard him mumble.

Annabeth looked devastated. "No, that's not possible. She told me he would be here. She told me!"

"Well, he's the guy with one shoe so…" I pointed to Jason.

"I was tricked!" Annabeth shook a fist at the sky. "What do you want from me!"

Looking at the trio's matching incredulous faces, I put an arm around her and steered her toward the chariot. "Come on, let's get to camp and sort it all out there."

She stomped off fuming and I turned back toward the trio. "We should go."

"I'm not going anywhere with her." Jason's voice sounds out. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

 _Wow I really am the substitute for Butch, aren't I_. That's Annabeth. She's pretty intimidating on good days and well, you've got to cut her some slack. Both of us have gone out of our mind with worry looking for someone. And then, she got a vision to come here, to find a person with one shoe. And she did. And he's not here."

"Who is he?" Piper quietly asked.

"Her boyfriend. And my brother. Percy Jackson."

As I got on the chariot, I noticed Piper's expression of dread. _Oh right. The dream._ I promised myself that I would help her later, but for now, I concentrated on keeping the chariot steady. These winds were not making my job easy.

Leo looked ecstatic. "This is so cool! Where are we going?"

Annabeth replied, "The only place for kids like us. It's called Camp Half Blood."

Piper immediately turned defensive. "Half blood?"

I cut in. "What Annabeth means is that we're half human, half god. Like my dad's Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. And Annabeth over here is the strategy queen. Her mom's Athena, wisdom goddess and all that."

Leo looked at me. "So, you're not a mermaid or anything like that?"

"No, I assure you, I am entirely human."

"But you can breathe underwater, right?"

I tried to calm myself down. "Yes."

"So you have to have some kind of gills or something. It's just not possible!" Leo eyed me like I was a complicated piece of machinery.

"Leo, if you don't shut up, I will personally send you to the Underworld." I hissed.

Leo shut up.

Annabeth said, "Alex is the best with the pegasi. Since Poseidon created horses."

Lightning flashed and I groaned, "Left wheel's on fire, isn't it?"

Annabeth stared at me. "Seriously, Alex, sometimes it's like you know the future."

"Yeah whatever. Hang on guys, it's going to get rough." I urged the pegasi on as fast as they could go. A few seconds later, we were at camp. I chuckled to myself thinking what we must look like, a flaming inferno with smoke billowing off the burning wheels.

Annabeth flicked me. "This is not the time to laugh Alex! Aim for the lake!"

"Yes ma'am." As we hit the water, I made sure that air bubbles were surrounding all of us, keeping us dry. (although technically, I didn't need one.) The naiads pulled us out of the water and I tuned out for a while, not wanting to listen to Drew's whining.

Will and Robbie ran up to us. Will looked a bit mad. "I said you could use the chariot, not destroy it!" Robbie tried to calm him down.

"It's not like they did it on purpose. Plus, Annabeth'll get you a new one." He looked at me and winked.

. As Leo got claimed, I laughed. He really was a clown. I made a mental note never to introduce him to the Stoll brothers. If they teamed up, Camp Half Blood would be completely destroyed in 3 days.

Jason started getting Annabeth suspicious with all his talk about Vulcan and tattoos. "We should get you to Chiron. Drew, would you…?"

I cut in. "No, Drew, you can stay. Robbie, do me a favor and take Jason to the Big House." I knew I couldn't change with the big things but gods forbid I would let Jason alone with Drew.

"Okay?" Robbie looked at me quizzically and I sent him a clear message. _Just do what I tell you._

I liked being in charge for once. I finally felt that I was on top of everything. That felt pretty nice, as it didn't happen that often. "Annabeth, take Piper on a tour. I'll just go bring the pegasi back." Not waiting to hear an answer, I left for the stables. I couldn't wait until the campfire. Not only because I would see Jason's lightning show or Piper's extreme makeover mugging by her mom but also because I couldn't stop worrying about Jason's quest to save Hera. I didn't want to be part of it but the more I thought about it, it seemed inevitable. I took care of the pegasi until it was time for the campfire as I wasn't really that hungry.

As I took my seat near the front of the flames, I heard someone sitting next to me. "Robbie, what is it?"

"Why'd you skip dinner? I was waiting for you."

I looked at him. "I was worried." I noticed Annabeth talking in the background but I wasn't really listening to her. Rachel stood up and said her piece as well but I was too focused on this conversation to actually pay attention.

"About what? You know what's going to happen. So why would you be worried?"

"Because. I think I'm going to be part of this quest."

Robbie started protesting. "That's impossible."

"I know." I sighed, exhausted. "But I just have this feeling in the back of my mind and it won't go away. And you know my number one rule is trust your gut. And right now my gut is telling me danger."

"It's all going to be great. You're not going to be part of the prophecy, I'm sure of it. Look, Rachel's saying it now."

I heard the raspy voice of the Oracle start the prophecy. "Chlid of lightning beware the earth. The giants revenge, the seven shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage. And death unleash through Hera's rage." _So far so good._ "The girl of the sea shall help these three. And help the grace regain his place." The prophecy ended to shocked silence. _And of course, my luck had to ruin it._ I glared at Robbie and he looked back at me with an expression that clearly said, "Hey, I didn't know you would be part of this!"

I whispered to him, "I told you so."

 _Here we go again._

 **I know I wasn't updating and I am sorry. Yes, I know I said it on the top but still. And this chapter is pretty crappy. Sorry about that. But I will probably update tomorrow. Again sorry… :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 9 : Our Quest Begins

I was mad. Mad at Robbie for even trying to get my hopes up. Mad at myself for actually getting my hopes up. Mad at the Oracle for putting me into this quest that I wasn't even supposed to be in and completely decimating my hopes. After that prophecy was done, everybody around me started whispering and pointing. Annabeth herself seemed pretty shocked but she quickly composed her face. "Well, Jason is obviously the child of lightning and…"

I interrupted her. "And I'm obviously the girl of the sea. So, nice to meet you Jason. I'm officially part of this quest."

Jason looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't really blame him. We didn't really know each other and he first met me when he couldn't remember anything, his best friend was just thrown off a cliff and rescued by a goat man who was then captured by venti. And I didn't really make things any better by threatening to kill his best friend. Yeah, all in all, not the best first impression. He cleared his throat. "Well, the forge is the symbol of Hephaestus, isn't it?"

Nyssa stood up. I felt bad for her, even though I knew she wouldn't be going on this quest. Her face looked so beaten down. "Well, I'm senior camper now. I volunteer." Inside my head, I cheered Leo on. _Come on Leo. Volunteer._ Sure enough, he did and I relaxed. Everything was going as planned. Then, I heard Drew's ultimate bitchy voice. "…I am totally yours." _No no no, not going to happen._ Then Piper spoke up and I found myself paying attention. If this was being charmspoken, it didn't seem that bad, compared to what I imagined it to be like. I still hated it though. I knew that it wasn't really me thinking those things but I found myself nodding along. It was like my mind was being played with and manipulated like putty. Thankfully, that feeling wore off pretty quickly. I wanted to see Piper's claiming and I wasn't disappointed. Her outfit was gorgeous and as much as I hated Aphrodite because of how superficial she acted at times, I had to admit, she knew her stuff. Piper looked completely natural in her makeup but I could also tell she was uncomfortable, especially when Jason called out, "Piper, you're a knockout." I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the sing along as it was just whispering and quest talk and singing horrible songs that I had to say were growing on me. Still, after the sing along, I got up and walked toward cabin 10 with purpose.

"Drew, we need to talk."

Drew looked at me and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"If you ever think about antagonizing Piper in any way tomorrow, you are going to find yourself swimming with the fishies, do you understand?" I gave her my ultimate evil eyes and I inwardly smirked when I saw her flinch.

"You wouldn't want to do that."

I wanted to agree with her. I wanted to say 'No, of course not.' Then I realized that she was charmspeaking me. I shook the feeling off and looked at her confident face. She was sure that her "gift" was going to get her out of this. I stalked toward her, glaring. "Listen, Drew. There are a few things that you shouldn't do in Camp Half Blood. One, annoy the Stoll brothers. Two, annoy the Ares cabin. And three, annoy me. And I think trying to charmspeak me seriously puts you in danger of annoying me, no don't you think?"

Drew's face was horrified. "How? What? I don't get it… Did I lose control or something?"

I turned around and started walking back to cabin 3. "And don't you even _think_ about putting Mitchell on garbage patrol." I laughed to myself, imagining Drew's shocked face.

The next day, I was woken up by some of the satyrs barging into my cabin and shaking my bed. "Save us Alex! It's the dragon!" I was not happy to be woken up in such a manner. Actually, I wasn't happy to be woken up at all. Let's just say, I'm not a morning person. I yawned and slowly got out of bed, thanking the gods that I had the foresight to just wear my quest clothes to bed and to pre-pack a backpack with everything I would need. Stumbling out of the cabin, I rubbed my eyes when I caught a glance of Festus. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. I'd seen him before, but never like this. His great bronze wings were huge and it was awe inspiring. I heard Leo shout, "People of Earth, I come in peace!" and I started laughing. Everybody stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, probably wondering, _Why is Alex laughing at a dragon that could potentially destroy us all?_

Ignoring them, I called up to Leo. "Is this our ride?"

"Yep! We should really get going now though. All these people with weapons are making Festus nervous."

"All right." I hopped on, with Jason and Piper right behind me. As we took off into the sky, I heard Robbie's voice.

"Stay alive!"

I yelled back at him. "I will!"

Leo looked back at me. "I'm guessing that's the boyfriend you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Robbie. Apollo kid."

"Oh, well. Hey Jason."

"What is it Leo?" Jason sounded worried which I couldn't really blame him for. I mean, if I had a super hyper best friend who also was pretty annoying at times, I would be a bit worried as to what he was going to ask.

"Where are we going again?"

I face palmed. Hard. Like really hard. And I had a feeling that Jason and Piper did too. _We're off to a great start, aren't we._

 **Hey guys! Just saying, I'm going to Paris tomorrow so I might be able to update tomorrow or I might not. My next update will probably be on the 15** **th** **if I don't update tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson. That's Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 10 : Canada Sucks

Leo was sleeping, which was a relief, since I didn't think I could handle any more of his jokes. If Robbie was here, he would have said that I was a hypocrite since I joked around a lot too but this guy was seriously the next level. Jason was at the front, steering the dragon. He suddenly turned around. "You know me, don't you. You know who I am."

"What makes you think that?" I was great at lying so hopefully he bought it.

"The prophecy. My last name is Grace. It said that the child of the sea would help the grace regain his place. And right now, I don't remember what place I'm supposed to regain. But you do. The way you look at me sometimes, it's like you know everything and you're wondering how much stuff you should reveal."

 _Damn it! He's more observant than I thought._ "If I was really hiding something, then it would probably be for a good reason."

"So you are hiding something?"

"If I was hiding something, I wouldn't really tell you I was hiding something, now would I?"

He looked a bit confused now, which was good. "Whatever. You take control. I'm going to go to sleep."

Now, it was just me and Piper. I was about to say something when Piper's voice suddenly rang out. "Did you know Silena Beaureguard?"

"You could say so." I knew where this was going.

"Was she a traitor?"

 _Oh I could kill Drew right now._ "No, if Drew told you that, erase it from your mind please. Actually, erase everything Drew said from your mind. Most of what she says is twisted beyond recognition."

"But she betrayed us, didn't she?"

"She was a spy, that's true. But, without her, we would have lost the war." Piper looked confused. I continued. "I bet Drew didn't tell you that part, did she?"

"What happened?"

"The Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin were having a huge fight. Finally, Clarisse was all like, 'We're not going to fight in this war' and they stuck by their promise. Then, this drakon came and we were all worried because only a child of Ares could kill it. Then, Clarisse comes around, saying 'Ares, to me!' and all of that but when Clarisse tried to fight it, she got spewed with poison. And then, we found out that Clarisse was actually Silena. Her death motivated Clarisse to kill the drakon and fight with us again."

Piper looked confused again. "Didn't you come to camp after the Titan War? How do you know so much?"

"Oh, you know, Percy told a lot of stories." Thankfully she bought it. _Great job almost blowing your cover, Alex. Great job._

We rode in silence for an hour or so until Piper shook Leo awake. "We're here." I could see the castle/hotel from where we were in the sky and it was beautiful.

"Welcome to Canada" I muttered. "Look guys, we have company."

The God of Boring's kids were coming through and I was not looking forward to meeting with Zethes. I felt even worse for Piper though, having to have to deal with his so called "flirting."

Cal the ox went all "Destroy!" on us, which was quickly getting annoying. Piper was uncomfortable, at the least, with Zethes' awful excuse for getting a girl. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over to Piper. "Say it's an emergency landing. Do the whole Aphrodite charmspeak thing."

Piper smiled. "It is an emergency landing. Our dragon is malfunctioning!"

That did the trick. Zethes was whipped so he went, "That _is_ an emergency" and Cal didn't really have an opinion so we were quickly on our way to the ice penthouse.

I had to admit, the penthouse looked great. There was just the tiny problem of it being cold enough to freeze someone to death. Of course Zethes convinced Leo to deactivate the dragon which then resulted in Leo getting almost frozen to death by their ice swords. "Do something Jason!" I hissed.

"Why me?" He whispered back.

"You're the leader, aren't you?" I retorted.

"Right." His face turned determined. "Listen guys, Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite. Alex's a daughter of Poseidon. And I'm a son of Zeus."

Zethes looked surprised. "A son of Zeus?"

"My name's Jason."

 _Don't go telling your name to everyone we meet, especially when we get to Chicago._ I shook my head, groaning. _Although this would do us good for now._ And then Khione appeared. The second I looked at her, I felt a wave of loathing. She was beautiful and I could see how Leo would get a crush but her eyes were cold and her face was all sharp angles, like ice. I hated her and from the way she narrowed her eyes at me, the feeling was mutual. Suddenly, I felt a lot colder and I glared up at her, knowing this was Khione's doing. She smirked. _Oh when I get my hands on you…_

"Come. King Boreas is waiting."

The throne room was a freezer. I was shaking like a leaf and my breath came out like mist. The ice statues freaked me out a bit, especially when they started moving. Then, a voice speaking French boomed out and they retreated. I thanked the gods that I learned French in school, although to be honest, I didn't really pay attention in class. I still could understand basic phrases and as Khione started to translate, I said, "He said 'Don't kill them yet.' Is that good or is that bad?"

"Good I guess." Jason was holding Piper's hand. "I don't know about you but I really don't want to die, especially since I'm an amnesiac."

We saw Boreas on his throne and my first thought was _Jack Frost all grown up._ That was seriously what he looked like with his white hair and his suit made out of snow. The things that ruined the image were the purple wings sprouting from his back. He talked in French and I wasn't really interested in the conversation, since I already knew what it was about. Stupid Aeolus and his stupid order to kill all demigods because of the stupid storm spirits. The thing that did catch my attention was when Jason went all Sparky Boy on Khione and she flew across the room. I couldn't help it. I laughed. That was the worst thing I could do. She looked at me with a glare that clearly said, _I'm going to kill you._ Next thing I knew, I was covered in ice. _She turned me into a statue?!_ Jason looked horrified. Piper quickly turned to Boreas and said a few words. Boreas then made a gesture to Khione and I was defrosted. Piper looked worried.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I shot a death glare at Khione who looked smug and full of herself.

Boreas was eager to smooth everything out because I was fuming. I could feel myself losing control and it wouldn't be long before some I summoned a freak mini hurricane and attacked Khione. "Tell us your story, son of Zeus."

Jason's face was blank. Thankfully, Piper was quick of mind and she jumped in, telling the story in a way that me or Jason could never have done. "So you'll help us, right, Your Majesty?" she finished.

"I never said that."

Jason's hand went to his pocket, probably for his coin. Boreas leaned forward. "What is that on your arm, demigod?"

He showed Jack Frost Senior his Roman tattoo and Boreas suddenly laughed and turned into Aquilon. Jason acted as I thought he would, being Roman and all, but I still wasn't really listening. My entire mind was on how to murder an immortal goddess. (*cough Khione *cough) I only snapped back to attention when I heard my name. "Your friend Alex knows more than she lets on. I can see it."

I grimaced in frustration. Was it that obvious that I knew stuff? When I got back to camp, I really needed to get lying lessons from the Stolls. _If_ I got back. I was brainstorming how many different ways this quest could go wrong when Piper dragged me out of the throne room. "Come on! We have to get to Chicago. That's where the storm spirits are."

"Wait a minute, Piper."

"What are you going to do?"

I grinned. "I need to have a word with Khione."

She was behind us, muttering furiously, probably mad that we didn't turn into statues. I tapped her. The reaction was immediate. She whipped her neck up and glared at me. "What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I know everything. About you. And what you're doing." I relished in the fear I saw in her face, even if it only was for a split second. "I'll see you soon!" I waved at her and ran to catch up with Jason and Piper. "C'mon guys. Let's go to Chicago."

I could hear Khione as we climbed aboard our dragon. "You might have fooled my father. But you have not fooled me. We are not done."

"Whatever you say, snow queen." I was still mad at her and I wasn't afraid to show it. Neither was Jason, apparently.

"You really are a spoiled kid. See you around, ice princess." I held in my laughter this time. I did _not_ want to be a statue again. That was not pleasant.

As we took off, Jason stared at me. "Snow queen?"

I stared back. "Ice princess? Seriously? That's all you got?"

He shook his head. "Whatever. Leo, we're going to Chicago."

"On it!" Leo fiddled with the dragon. "Khione was so hot…"

"Leo," I said. "That is not going to happen. She is a snow queen who is obsessed with making ice statues. There are plenty more fish in the sea. You do not need to spend your life hung over on one weird goddess."

He looked devastated. "She looked so nice."

"Looks are not everything." Jason added. "Alex got turned into an ice statue."

Leo looked shocked. "Exactly," I added. I speak from experience. Don't mess with that girl Valdez. We'll get you another promdate."

I was glad to leave Canada. For one thing, it meant we were moving forward in our quest. And Khione was just so annoying! I couldn't wait to see her again. I needed to beat her up, somehow. With that happy thought, I started to go to sleep. "Wake me up when we get to Chicago." I yawned.

"All right Alex."

I closed my eyes and let the darkness pull me under.

 **I updated! Yay! Anyway, like I said before, I'm going to Paris so next update is on the 15** **th** **. This is longer than my previous chapter (which I know, it was short) so hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Chapter 11 : I Almost Get Killed By A Cyclops

I knew I shouldn't have slept.

I knew what was going to happen and I still passed out like an idiot.

And now, I was falling through the air to my death.

Not the best way to go.

"Can someone help me or something? Damn it, I'm dying here!" The wind whipped up around me as I hurtled to the ground.

"On it!" Jason swooped down and took my hand. I saw Piper on the other side. "I don't think I can hold it any longer! It's too heavy!"

"Oh so you're saying I'm too heavy?"

"No, nothing like that. I just mean…" I smirked at Jason's haggard face.

"Just messing with you. Now, hurry up Blondie and go get Leo!"

Jason's face turned determined. Next thing I knew, we were crashing into Leo and I quickly extended my hand for him to grab on to.

"Festus!" Leo looked heartbroken.

"Look, Leo. Festus is going to be fine, alright? So stop looking like your only love rejected you."

Leo gave me a look. "That was uncalled for!"

"I think not." Suddenly, we were falling. "Jason, what's wrong?"

Jason's voice was strained. "It's too heavy…" Our fall stopped and we hovered in the air before it started again.

I burst out laughing when I saw his face. "You look constipated, you know that?"

"Shut up Alex. I'm concentrating here." He gasped. "I just… can't…"

We dropped.

"JASON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" All three of us screamed bloody murder as we free fell through the air.

I crashed through the roof and fell on the floor, groaning. "Piper? Blondie? Where the hell are you guys?"

"Right here." I heard Piper hiss in pain.

Leo's voice sounded throughout the warehouse. "I'm not dead! Hallelujah!"

"Leo, shut up." Jason walked toward Piper. "Hey, you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "No she's not. Her ankle's broken or something, she needs help."

Silence.

 _Idiot! Stupid! Big! Mouth! Ruining! Everything!_ I felt like stabbing myself.

"How'd you know that?" Jason sounded suspicious. Again. This was getting tiresome.

"Easy," I hoped my voice sounded casual. "I saw Piper try to land on her feet and I know that is not a good thing to do from a hundred feet up."

Jason looked like he wanted to question me some more, but Piper tapped his arm. "Ankle? Help? Anyone?"

I quickly gave her a piece of ambrosia. "You shouldn't eat any more right now. Blondie, set her foot."

Jason gave me an annoyed look. "Can you quit calling me Blondie? It gets annoying after a while."

"Yeah, not gonna happen. Hurry up and help your girlfriend."

As Jason set Piper's foot, I walked up to Leo. "You should probably go look for Festus. I'll come too." I really didn't want to get knocked out by a Cyclops.

"Yeah, just wait a second." Leo walked up to Jason. "Look, why don't you stay with Piper? Me and Alex will just scout around for Festus and try to fix him."

Jason said something quiet that I couldn't hear and shot a look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Piper. "I'm going to look for Festus with Leo and before I go, I want to tell you something."

Piper looked confused. "What?"

"Cyclopes have the ability to make their voice sound like anyone else. That's all." I turned around and started walking out. "Come on Leo, time to look for Happy the Dragon."

As Leo ran towards Festus, I couldn't help but wonder why I said that to Piper. Now, knowing my luck, she would think I was some sort of future telling weird demigod. My mind was going through the pros and cons of being treated like an Oracle when I heard a yelp. Leo was staring at the Porta-Potty in horror.

 _Great. Evil Snow White has appeared._

I had to admit, I was a bit scared. I mean, this was Gaea we were talking about, a deity that was eternal. Plus, her voice was more than a little bit creepy. It sounded so reasonable, like those crazy people in fanfictions that actually believe they're doing the right thing when any sane person can tell that they're not. Leo was shaking badly as Gaea pushed all his buttons. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled, successfully getting Dirt Face's attention.

 _Alexis Forman_. Her voice sounded in my head. _Perhaps the next Percy Jackson, the next Hero of Olympus._ Her voice was mocking and I couldn't help but put in a sarcastic comment.

"Personally, I would like to be smarter than Percy, no offense to him of course."

Potty Sludge chuckled like an old granny. _You have so many weaknesses, so many chinks in that armor of yours. Walk away, both of you. Walk away now._

Leo apparently had enough of listening to Queen Porta-Potty because he suddenly threw a Porta-Potty seat at Gaea's face. "Leave us alone!"

As the face dissolved, I gave him a look and he shrugged. "What?"

"What took you so long? You know what, never mind. Let's get back to the warehouse. I'm pretty sure Piper and Jason are in trouble."

When we both got to the warehouse, Leo stopped dead, knees shaking like a leaf. "That's not possible. There's no way… Oh my god, is that Jason and Piper?"

I shook my head. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Taking a few tentative steps forward, I continued. "I mean, seriously. I was suspicious that there were Cyclops in the area so I even gave her a warning."

"Be quiet!" Leo hissed. "They're talking!"

I strained my ears to make out, "…purple shirt…Latin…"

 _Oh, they're at that part of the conversation._

I looked over at Leo. He was fidgeting, making something with wires. "Hey, Leo. When they notice us, I'll try to take at least one of them out."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, how do you know they'll notice us?"

"Call it intuition. Anything that can go wrong on a quest, always does go wrong."

Leo made a few adjustments with the machine; at least I hoped that was what he was doing. "So, Murphy's Law then."

"Something like that."

The wires sparked and the Cyclopes turned their heads. Big Mama Cyclops yelled, "Get them!"

I charged, intending on using my hard earned fighting skills to take one out. Unfortunately, it did not go the way I planned. I ended up getting picked up by a Cyclops. Leo was too busy running and setting off tiny metal machines to notice my situation.

 _I have to handle this on my own._ Activating my throwing knives, I quickly stabbed the Cyclops in the hand, which I found out, was not the best idea. He dropped me and I tumbled to the floor. Fortunately, my monster fighting classes came in handy as I did a flip that Annabeth would have been proud of. Landing on my feet, I quickly faced the Cyclops and made a running jump. Vaulting up his body, I threw my knives straight at his head.

Landing on the floor again, I turned to help with Leo, only to find out that he was in the middle of his confrontation with Ma Gasket. I grinned as I heard him say, "I don't think so." Boom! I couldn't help but cheer when the block dropped.

"Yeah! Go Valdez!"

"Oh shut up." Leo tried to sound like it was nothing, but I could hear the slightest hint of pride in his voice. "It's nothing compared to your mad monster fighting skills."

After getting Piper and Jason down, I knew that the monsters would reform so I tried to hurry Leo and Piper up. Unfortunately, they noticed. Leo blinked and frowned, confused. "They're forming again."

"That's impossible." Piper looked scared.

"Look, guys," I cut in. "They're definitely reforming so we have to get out of here. Like now."

Leo shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Then let's hurry to Chicago and get those storm spirits back!"

And with that pep talk, we took off into the sky.

 **Yeah I know I was supposed to update yesterday… Jet lag sucks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**For the love of God… I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I was so busy in the summer with all my summer homework and stuff and I totally forgot and it's been like a month and I'm a disgrace to all fanfiction writers… Wow, that was totally a run-on sentence. Anyway, now for the LONG overdue chapter…**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would be rich as hell. And I'm not. So…**

Chapter 12 : I Get Brainwashed by an Evil Crazy Sorceress

Chicago was not fun.

Not at all.

Chasing after wind spirits? That I could handle. I mean, it wasn't that bad. Festus was comfortable, it wasn't like I was doing any of the flying, and I actually really enjoyed the aerial view of Chicago. But of course, Jason, the almighty amnesiac with the worst ideas ever just had to suggest that we go "check it out on foot." I knew what was going to happen and I was not happy about it. I wasn't exactly eager to get turned into an order following brain dead zombie.

Which was why I strongly protested against going into the sewer. And yes, I knew we had to go in order to get the storm spirits for Aeolus, but I was feeling a little bit selfish.

Ok, maybe a lot.

But all my protests didn't help at all since Jason of course, pulled his big shot leader cards and just ordered, "That's it, no complaining, Alex. We're going down there." He gave me a glare.

Now, if I were somebody like Leo, I would have probably kept my mouth shut and my head down, but seriously. I was Alexis Forman. I was literally the master of the death glare. (except for Nico DIAngelo. It was impossible to beat that guy. I mean, he pretty much was death.) So, I gave Jason one of my ultimate evil eye stares.

He flinched.

I smirked.

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Alex, please. We need to get the storm spirits. It's an essential part of our quest." I opened my mouth to suggest that I stay out of this part but Jason held up his hand. "And no, Alex, you cannot stay out here with Festus. You're part of this quest and that means you help us. And anyway, who was it that wanted to hurry up and, I'm quoting you by the way, 'hurry to Chicago and get those storm spirits back?' So, let's do this. Got it?"

He made good points and I knew I was just being a selfish brat. "Whatever," I sighed, my shoulders slumped down. "Let's get this over with."

I had to admit, Rick Riordan totally nailed the description of the sewer. It was exactly as described as the book. Piper went straight to sleep and I laid down too. I was exhausted. Quests were not as fun as they seemed in the books. Reading about them, I always wanted to go on one and now that I was actually on one, it was just different.

I missed everyone; Percy, Robby, all my friends at camp. I knew that I was probably going to make it, but there was always the "what if?" question.

Shaking my head, I convinced myself, _No, Alex. Bad thoughts. Don't go there._

I closed my eyes, ready to get as much sleep as I could get. Plus, I had to give Leo and Jason's bro-talk _some_ privacy. I was thoughtful that way.

It seemed I had the worst luck in the world. All I wanted to do was have a good few hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, when you're a demigod, yes.

I ended up back in the Porta-Potties, which was not cool. Gaea was there, smiling like a creep, eyes closed, and just freaking me out. She started to talk. _Hello, little hero._

"Really, Grams? Really? I was _trying_ to have a good sleep here, but _no_ of course you have to have something to say." I mentally face palmed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I guess I was a lot more like Percy than I thought I was. I just couldn't resist sending a comment her way that was probably either going to get me killed or amuse her. I was hoping the latter.

Thankfully, it was the latter.

She laughed. _You are different, Alexis Forman. You know much. You hide much. You are an interesting little pawn._

"Excuse me?!" I was enraged. I really didn't like being called a pawn. I didn't really like feeling used.

 _Oh, Alexis. You have much to learn. I look forward to meeting you again._

"Hopefully, that's never gonna happen." I muttered. "But knowing my luck…"

The dream faded and as I slowly started to take in reality, I felt Piper shaking me.

"Come on Alex. Wake up!"

I yawned. "Just 5 more minutes Perce please."

As you could probably tell, I was not awake yet.

Piper groaned. "Alex!"

She slapped me.

That woke me up pretty quick.

"Hey!"

She started laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry! Just, the look on your face…!"

"All right guys, let's move out. Break down camp and let's go." Jason, the annoying amnesiac (which was totally going to be my nickname for him throughout this quest) said in his best commander voice.

"Yes sir, General Grace!" I saluted. "Your wish is my command."

Jason tried to look annoyed and frustrated but he couldn't hide the smile. "Let's just go, all right Alex?"

 _Wonderful._ I thought. _I'm about to be brainwashed soon and there's nothing I can do about it. Absolutely wonderful._

We entered Medea's lair. Finding Coach Hedge, all four of us were ready to run, grab him and the storm spirits, and get out of here.

And then, evil creepy sorceress came.

"Hello dears." Her voice washed over my head. Even though I tried to pull my head out of the fog that her voice created, it was just too hard. "May I help you find something?"

It was terrible. I was in a daze and I remembered shopping and being played with like a toy. I remembered almost snapping out of it sometimes when Piper tried but always getting sucked back in again. I remembered the fountain and the goading that Medea did to make us want to fight each other. I remembered taking my knives out and feeling so angry, like I wanted to gut the annoying amnesiac. And then Piper worked her magic.

After I shook out of my Medea induced stupor, my mind went into overdrive. "What? What the hell happened? What the hell are those?!" I pointed at the worst things that I had ever seen in my life. Golden dragons. I knew what they were, I mean how many times had I read The Lost Hero, for gods' sakes? But my mind drew a blank. Was this supposed to be a side effect of charmspeaking?

Jason yelled, "Don't look at the eyes! They'll paralyze you!"

"Good to know," I grumbled. "What happened, Jason? I remember…"

"Really?" Jason ducked as the dragons came toward him. "Let's not do this right now. WE were charmspoken and you tried to kill me. Remember that?"

I nodded.

"Excellent. Just go follow Piper. Help her!"

"Where's Piper?" I yelled.

"Escalator!" Leo screamed back.

When I looked up the escalator, I saw Medea running up the second floor escalator with Piper behind her.

"Screw that, I'm not running." Trying to look for something I could use as a shortcut, my eyes searched the area only to stop at a certain fountain.

A few seconds later, I was riding up those escalator steps standing on a colossal wave of water. In a pretty short time, I caught up to Medea who was then already at her potion floor. She turned around with a triumphant look on her face as she held up a blue bottle. The potion for a painful death. I remembered wanting to buy that. Why, I really don't know. If she used that, things would get bad. Jumping off my wave, I sent a huge amount of water aimed directly at her face. It knocked her over into the whole potions counter.

 _Uh oh._ I had some grasps of magic and sorcery from the Hecate kids and the one thing they always said was, "NO mixing potions together. Otherwise you get a huge explosion in less than 30 seconds."

 _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ _Of course you do the one thing that could actually kill us all. Wasn't Piper supposed to be the one to do this?_ Piper stood beside me. "That was some pretty impressive surfing back there Alex. Nice!"

"This is not the time Piper." I took a panicked look at the carpet around Medea. It was smoking. "We need to get out of here!"

At the sound of Leo's voice, I turned around. _Come on! Festus, hurry up!_ Leo was about to die and we couldn't do anything about it. It was all up to the dragon now.

Thankfully, Festus came crashing down in a moment of glory. Stained glass rained to the floor as Happy the Dragon scooped up those paralyzing weirdo dragons and threw them down to their cages. Leo and Jason were already on Festus's back and I made to join them. Medea was trying to convince Piper to take her with her (as if she would) but I wasn't paying much attention since I was hurtling down the escalator at the time. I was not going to be stuck in a soon to be destroyed mall with a crazy sorceress. I did not have a death wish, even though everybody seemed to think that in camp. I climbed aboard Festus and we started to ascend.

As Piper leaped down, Jason and I caught her and pulled her up on the dragon.

We soared away from the evil department store as it exploded into flames.

I half expected action movie music to play. It seemed like the perfect time for it. Leo apparently thought so too as he started humming the theme to Mission Impossible. He stopped after Jason glared at him though.

"So, off to find Aeolus."

 **I am so sorry. Really I am. I can't believe I forgot about my fanfic. This is terrible. Whatever. Anyway, I am definitely going to update tomorrow. Stay tuned!**

 **I am SOOOOO sorry though.**

 **Seriously.**

 **I should stop repeating myself.**

 **But yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, as promised, chapter 13, right on schedule.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 13 : I Get Turned into Gold. Almost.

It was official.

I was never going into the air again.

I never really had the best relationship with flying things, with Uncle Zeus being all crazy and paranoid and all.

And now, I just had one too many traumatic experiences in the sky.

Namely, falling to my death.

At least this time, I wasn't flailing around in the air.

This time, I was on a malfunctioning dragon.

Which could be worse, actually, now that I think about it.

To say Leo was upset was an understatement. "No, not again! You can't do this again!" Whatever he was doing wasn't working since we were still spiraling down, about to crash in a city. Finally, he seemed to get what was wrong. "Jason, take Piper and Alex out of here. Land somewhere safe! I need to reboot Festus and you guys are all too heavy. Just follow me down! Come on!"

Jason took both of our hands and leaped off the dragon. As I expected, it wasn't much better. We were still too heavy for just Jason to handle. And all three of us knew it. Piper looked at me. "There's a river down there. Can't you do what you did back in Medea's store and just surf behind us?"

Jason looked at me hopefully.

I sighed. "It's not that simple Piper. I mean, I have to concentrate a lot to get the wave going and Leo's going toward that mansion and that brick fence looks really tall and…"

Jason cut me off. "But you can try, right? Because if you don't, I don't think I can hold on to both of you any longer."

Both of them stared at me with that look in their eyes. "Ok, fine. Let go of me, Jason. Let's do this."

As I hurtled through the air, I thought I gave myself a migraine from concentrating so hard. It was worth it though. The water rose up to catch me and I followed Jason and Piper to ward the mansion, making sure my wave was high enough to clear the fence.

Piper started cheering. "Great job, Alex! Keep it up!"

I grimaced. My head was starting to hurt again and my vision got fuzzy for a while. "No talking right now, Piper. I'm concentrating."

"Oh. Got it."

Leo hurtled down toward the mansion and I followed him into the yard. By then, I was barely holding on to consciousness. As I fell to the ground, my eyes closed and I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I saw Leo crying over the broken body of Festus. "No! No, you can't go!" When Festus died, Leo prayed to his dad, asking him to take the head back to Bunker 9. Jason and Piper exchanged confused looks but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

After Leo calmed down a bit, we headed inside. Although not without Leo disabling the most random booby traps ever. Like seriously? An exploding doorbell? I knew King Midas was crazy but this was just going over the line. Add that to the fact that the door was unlocked and, well, let's just say, I was not happy to have to meet my second lunatic in 2 days. At least I thought it was two days. Time was weird in quests.

It was dark inside and it seemed like there was nothing to do but sleep. The thing was, I didn't want to sleep. I was not interested in having another talking to with my godly great grandmother. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the sofa, listening to another one of Leo and Jason's bro-talks.

"Leo, I'm sorry for what I said back in Chicago. I mean, I don't know where I got all that stuff. You're amazing and I… I really am sorry."

Leo sighed and I smiled, looking forward to his speech about being annoying and Jason being the perfect person that he was. "Seriously, Jason, don't insult my ability to annoy. How am I supposed to resent you if you apologize? That's just not fair. Plus, I'm supposed to resent you."

I tried to disguise my laughter with a cough.

It didn't work.

Leo and Jason both stared at me. I smiled at them. "Don't notice me. I'll just be here laughing my head off."

The bro-talk stopped then, which was a shame because I really did want to hear some more of Leo's sarcastic comments. Jason quickly went to sleep and then it was just me and Leo. Finally, when I got so tired, I couldn't handle it anymore, my head drooped and I got pulled into the darkness.

Not for long, though.

"Owwww!" I screeched, rubbing my head. I would definitely have some kind of bump or bruise by the end of tomorrow. "What was that?!"

"Die!"

 _Oh. Coach Hedge._

"Leo, can you help me out a little bit?" I dodged the club and it whacked into the sofa, nearly hitting Piper.

"Right!" Leo sprang into action and tried to restrain Coach Hedge, but it wasn't working.

"Who are you, anyway? Die!"

I saw an opportunity. "Alexis Forman. Daughter of Poseidon. I'm on a quest with Leo, Jason, and Piper." I looked warily at his club. "Don't kill me!"

"You could be a monster in disguise…" Coach Hedge looked thoughtful. "Die!"

"Gods, Leo, does this guy have a one track mind?!" I ran away from the coach, making sure that the wooden cudgel didn't get anywhere near me.

Thankfully, Jason woke up. "What is going on?"

"Coach Hedge is awake. He's trying to kill me. Enough said, Grace. Help me out!"

Jason looked a little bit scared and I couldn't blame him. Grover was a normal satyr and he was scary when he was mad. This was Gleeson Hedge, a satyr with "problems." And even saying that was putting it lightly.

Finally, Leo finally got it through to the stupid goat brain that I was neither a _threat_ nor a monster in disguise, thank you very much, but just a regular demigod on a quest. Coach Hedge looked at me and "Hmmph, bet I could take her."

My fists clenched. I was trying very hard not to lose my temper. Coach Hedge was not getting off to a good start. I was just about to pummel the idiot satyr within an inch of his life, but as I started toward him, intending to break his nose, King Ears of an Ass himself came walking into the throne room with a toothbrush in his mouth.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad already. He looked so surprised and the way the toothbrush fell out of his mouth was just hilarious.

"Lit? There are strangers in the throne room." Midas called out to his son.

And Mr. One Track Mind did exactly what I expected him to do. "Die!"

I had enough of this. Stalking toward Coach Hedge, I pulled back my fist and let it fly. Straight into his nose. I heard a satisfying crack and the yelp of the coach confirmed what I knew in my mind. I had broken it. As I turned back around, I noticed everyone staring at me with incredulous looks.

Finally Jason spoke. "You pull your punches?"

"I try not to." I replied.

Leo looked terrified. "Remind me never to get you mad."

"Well," King Midas interrupted. "please sit down."

A guy who I assumed was Lit from the pajama pants and the Cornhuskers shirt took a step forward and made a face. "Your Majesty,"

"It's fine Lit. I mean they've already seen me in a bathrobe. Please, welcome to my humble abode. My name is King Midas."

We sat down on the sofas while Midas was on his throne. The conversation was boring, all about patrons and death and oracles and the golden touch and the ears of an ass and all that. I did pay attention at the ears of an ass part though. I had to admit, Apollo was pretty good at his punishments for such a lighthearted god. Those ears were _bad_.

And then the conversation turned toward the Hunters. I really paid attention then. I liked Thalia and if the stupid king hurt her, then there would be hell to pay. Nobody messes with family. Unless, of course, it's the occasional evil grandfather or great grandmother that needs defeating.

Then, I heard, "I have to rebuild my collection." King Midas stood up and everybody, including me, stepped back. "I mean, you can either be turned to gold or die at combat with Lit."

Piper tried to use charmspeak. "Please…"

She turned into gold. Soon, so did Leo. As King Midas strided toward me and Jason, we looked at each other. At the same time, we both yelled, "I choose combat!"

Midas looked disappointed. "Very well."

"And we're fighting together." Jason added.

"Absolutely not," Lit protested.

I was completely terrified on the inside but I maintained a confident mask. "What's the matter, 'Reaper of Men'? Can't handle two teenage demigods?"

"You…" Lit was incensed. He started towards me, swinging his sword. At the worried look of Jason, I mouthed, "I meant to do that."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Kind of."

I was more banking on the hope that his anger made him not think clearly. Thankfully, my luck held. He made some sloppy strikes that I easily used against him. When I tripped him up and he fell onto the throne, Jason saw an opening to get rid of Lit forever. Or at least for as long as we were here.

"You'd better help him up."

I smiled.

Lit gasped. "No, dad!"

No more Lit, just another gold statue sitting on the throne.

Jason looked at Piper and got a determined look on his face. I knew what he was thinking. The usual hero, self sacrifice, I cannot fail my friends thing. And this tim, it wasn't just because I read the book. Percy was the same way. All protective of his friends and family and all that. The air pressure dropped. I covered my ears. "Jason, whatever you're going to do, do it quick!"

"You know what else, gold is useful for?"

I mouthed the next word with him. "Electricity."

The ceiling exploded. Lightning shot down and snapped the chandelier, bringing Midas down as well. Rain poured into the house slowly turning everyone and everything back to what it was before.

Coach Hedge ran in. "What happened?"

"Nothing that you were a part of ," I muttered. I then spoke up. "Where were you and what were you doing?" I looked at his face covered in dirt and grass. "Never mind, I think I know."

Jason grabbed Piper. "Somebody grab Leo and let's get them to the river."

"What then?" Coach Hedge belched.

Jason sighed. "We'll get there later. For now, we have to hurry up and get them out of here. We have to get ourselves somewhere safe."

"Right." Coach Hedge carried Leo and they ran out of there like their lives depended on it.

 _Next we meet Lycaon, don't we…_

 _Well, thank the gods I have a silver weapon._

And with that cheerful thought, I followed them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 14 : I Become the Most Important Person on this Quest

I shivered, my teeth chattering. We were huddled in a cave and a storm raged outside the opening. I leaned closer to the fire and tried to warm up my hands. Snow seemed to find me wherever I sat. Leo got a huge laugh out of that. He seemed to think that I had the worst luck out of everybody in this quest. But I knew better. Khione was being the annoying, grudge holding, evil snow goddess that she was. I scooted over, closer to Piper. She was shaking, her forehead shiny with sweat. I was worried about her. We did as much as we could but nobody in our group was really qualified to heal anyone. I didn't count Coach Hedge. His idea of sports medicine was just messed up. As I sat, looking after Piper, she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

"Gods." I couldn't help but add.

Jason glared at me and leaned over to tuck a blanket around her. "Don't worry, you're all right. You did get hypothermia though. We gave you as much nectar as we could and Coach Hedge did some nature magic."

"I wouldn't really call that magic." I scoffed. "Piper doesn't look that great. She needs something warm. You know, hot chocolate, maybe a warmer jacket, not being in the snow, all those things."

"You think I don't know that?" Jason sounded annoyed. To be fair, I was being annoying. "Can't you stop with the snarky comments for once?" He looked at Piper. "Alex is right though. You don't mind if I…"

I nearly laughed at the awkwardness of it all. Both of them were trying desperately to stay calm.

They were failing.

Miserably.

And it was hilarious to watch.

Leo cleared his throat. "Well, if the lovebirds can pay attention for a few minutes, I have something to tell you."

We all turned our heads.

"So anyway, I had this dream. I mean, it was a little hard to understand with all the signals messed up but the important thing is my dad talked to me."

He told us all about his dream, along with the warning Hephaestus gave about the sons of Gaea. After he finished, silence reigned.

"Well. That's a lot to take in. My brain's starting to go on overload." I said, mostly to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. There's more though. Think your overloaded brain can handle it?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

To his surprise, I started laughing. "Jason says something sarcastic! This requires a celebration! I have hope in you yet."

"Oh shut up Alex." Jason's voice had lost his bite.

"I knew I'd grow on you someday."

"Don't get your hopes up. I still think you're useless." Jason made a dismissive motion with his hand.

I opened my mouth to give him a verbal beating but Piper interrupted me. "Jason, what were you going to say?"

The annoying amnesiac voiced his suspicions on somebody *cough, cough, Khione* manipulating the gods. As expected by our little ragtag group of demigods and a satyr, silence fell after this "new" revelation. Leo was warming up some burgers and it made the whole cave smell awesome but I couldn't relax. I knew what was coming, those stupid werewolves, and it was torture. Knowing things but not being able to say them, just because you didn't want to mess up the future. That had to be the most stressful thing in the world.

After Coach Hedge enlightened us on his age and his view on nature, Piper finally opened up about being a spy. I felt bad for her. She looked like she was expecting everyone to hate her. I patted her on the back. She looked at me with shock evident on her face. "Why are you like this? I was ordered to kill you!"

"So was Silena." I simply said. "But just like her, you made things right. Don't worry, we can save your dad and save Hera. It's just going to be kind of hard."

Piper laughed nervously. "Not helping, Alex."

"Yeah, yeah…" I stopped. "What's that?"

Howls pierced the night sky.

All of us grew tense and I got my throwing knives ready. A few seconds later, wolves started creeping into the cave. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness and I thought I heard a squeak from Leo. The alpha padded in and Jason stepped forward, speaking Latin. I cringed. I never studied Latin, that was Robbie's thing. I didn't exactly want to learn a whole new language just because I was obsessed with a book series. But apparently Robbie did. And I wish I took his advice and took the class with him since the wolves backed off.

"Ok, I have to learn Latin." Leo said, echoing what I was thinking. "What'd you say?"

The wolves were starting to come back again and I cursed. "Damn it!"

Now, instead of alpha wolf, we got alpha wolf turned into a human. To be honest, I preferred wolf form better. Lycaon did _not_ know how to dress. Somebody seriously needed to tell him that month old furs were not fashionable whatsoever. He growled and gave us all the information we needed about our enemies and how they wanted to kill Jason in a "very special place" and I almost groaned. What was it about these villains that made it impossible to keep their mouth shut. I supposed I could have been happy because they gave away everything, but this was an insult to demigods' intelligence.

Anyway, Jason, like the idiot that he was, just sliced through him. And of course, it wouldn't work, his sword being Imperial Gold and all. I tossed him my knife. "Use this!"

He tossed it back. "I don't know how to use a knife! I've never really used one before!"

"Great." I muttered. "Leaving me to do all the work." I went straight into action. Whirling around, wounding werewolves, and dodging those sharp teeth. "Am I still useless?" I shouted to him while cutting off a wolf's paw.

"No, actually." Jason said, eyes wide as he watched my whirlwind of terror."You have officially become the most useful person on this quest."

"Oh joy." I said. "Everything I wanted and more."

"Stop being sarcastic!" Jason groaned. "And pay attention!"

"Oh relax, I can do this forever."

But I couldn't go on forever and there seemed an endless supply of werewolves to fight. I fell back and gasped, "There's too many!" The wolves regrouped and started slowly walking toward us, relishing in our fear.

"What are we going to do?" Piper quietly said, her voice trembling. She was scared. She tried to hide it but I knew.

Just as all seemed lost, silver arrows rained down on the pack. "Hunters!" I cheered. "Thalia! Go cuz!"

 _Although you could have come a bit earlier._ I thought in my mind.

The wolves ran like the cowards they were and one of the Hunter's wolves came toward us, intelligent eyes shining.

Coach Hedge (being the idiotic goat that he was) took a step forward, raised, his club and asked, "Kill it?"

"No!" I pulled him back. "Wait."

Hunters came rushing in in their white parkas, looking all cool. I couldn't help but admire their way of working seamlessly together. When I read the books, I always wanted to be a Hunter. Of course, this was before I got together with Robbie. Thalia took the arrow that wounded the werewolf's hand. She turned around and told Pheobe to go and watch the entrance, then she turned and saw me. "Alex! I didn't know you were part of this quest!"

"Annabeth didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

She shook her head.

"Oh well anyway, it's great to see you Thals."

"Don't call me that, _Ariel_." She shot back.

Jason took a shaky breath. "You're Thalia?"

"Yeah…" She raised her eyebrows. "Do I know you or something?"

"Thalia. I'm Jason, your brother."

She looked shocked, jaw dropping, eyes wide and everything. But once that shock wore off, she ran to Jason, looking him over. "Oh my gods, it's really you! That scar on your lip, it's really you!" She hugged him. "We need to talk. Sit, I'll explain everything I can."

Piper collapsed and Thalia hurried over. She frowned. "Don't you know nature healing?" she asked to Coach Hedge.

"That's what I said." I answered. "You should probably take her to one of your special tents and stuff. Some hot chocolate would be appreciated as well."

"Yeah, you. You can take her," she said, pointing at Leo. (who, by the way, looked absolutely positively in love, which I would have to warn him against later.)

"Actually, can you stick around?" Jason asked.

Leo looked like he'd won a million dollars. "Yeah, sure man!" He sat down.

I leaned over and tapped him in the back. "If I were you, I would refrain from flirty comments. Hunters take their vows of not dating very seriously."

Leo looked like I had crushed his dreams, which, to be fair, I probably had. "Really?" He whined.

"Yep."

 _You'd better thank me, Thalia. I just saved you some very embarrassing comments._

Thalia started talking to Jason about their mom and he had gotten abandoned when he was a baby. As I watched Jason's face grow a bit overwhelmed, I changed the subject.

"Hey, don't tell him that much now. Let the news sink in first. He just met you Thals, seriously. Give him a break."

Jason shot me a grateful look.

I mouthed back, _No problem._

"Anyway, any luck with Percy?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"No, we have no clue where he is. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. What about you, any clues whatsoever?"

 _Oh you have no idea._

"No, unfortunately. I'm really starting to miss him. I mean, he was annoying but he was my brother, you know?"

"Yeah, same here. We're family, we stick together." The mood dimmed for a while until the white wolf came and yelped.

Thalia stood up. "We have to get moving. I'll take you to Aeolus's palace."

Pheobe gladly gave me a parka and some hot chocolate when I asked. These were the perks to being a girl. The boys didn't have much luck with getting that stuff until Thalia intervened. The parka was warm and light and the hot chocolate was great. I was ready to roll and we headed out toward Pikes Peak. I ran alongside Thalia and I started laughing when I saw Leo puffing and panting. He finally slowed down and started talking to Jason. I turned my attention to Thalia.

"So where did you look? I mean, where did you focus on?"

She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, we asked around and looked in places that we thought he could be in but Percy's just gone. I mean, I don't know if we can ever find him. We've looked through the country."

We reached the bridge and I gasped at the enormity of Pikes Peak. Thalia laughed. "You just noticed?"

"Don't be like that Thals, you know I'm slow with reactions."

She shocked me. "Don't call me Thals!"

"Fine, fine." I muttered. "You're so bad with nicknames."

We waited for the rest of the group to catch up and Coach Hedge and Piper went on the bridge. I could see Jason was nervous and I nearly started fangirling.

 _Jiper! Although it's ot my favorite ship in the world, it's cute! And it's happening!_

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked.

I noticed that in my fangirling glory, I was fidgeting around a lot. "I'm fine, absolutely great."

"All right." She sounded skeptical. "You go next."

I quickly but carefully walked across the bridge. Jason and Leo were some way behind me and I did not want to start running because the Human Torch lit up again. That was not part of my plan.

Thankfully, I made it across. "Yes!"

"Oh my gods." Piper said.

I turned around only to see Leo smoking and the bridge melting. I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "…exchange… bridge…story… Wolf House"

The bridge melted and Leo almost fell, but Jason pulled him out of the way. They started running toward the palace and Piper looked to me.

"Ice is water, right? Can't you control it?" She sounded frantic.

"Listen Piper, I can already make hurricanes out of thin air, heal myself using water, stay dry underwater, talk to horses and fish and control water with my mind. If I could control ice, I would be the most overpowered girl on this planet. So no, I can not control ice. Nor do I want to, actually. " She still looked worried. "They're gonna make it, alright? Look, they're back!"

And so they were, looking pretty frazzled. At least Jason looked frazzled. Leo looked sheepish. "It wasn't my fault." He said, pleading his point. "It just happens whenever I'm excited and stuff."

"What was that, cupcake!?" Coach Hedge yelled. "You just melted the bridge and even though I like action and killing, that's just not cool!"

 _Never thought I'd agree with the satyr._

Jason sighed. "Nobody got hurt so we're alright. Let's just concentrate on Aeolus, all right guys? As long as we don't annoy him, we're probably not going to get killed."

And with that, we headed to meet Aeolus, our third madman in 3 days.

 _Joy._

 **Ok I am sorry for not updating.**

 **BUT**

 **This time I actually have an excuse.**

 **wasn't letting me update for the longest time and then when I finally could update, my computer went wacky on me and I had to type it again.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh and from now on, because of school, I'm probably going to stick to a tight schedule of one chapter every other day. Hopefully I'll stick by it. So the next update will be Saturday.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 15 : I Almost Kill Jason. (Accidentally, Of Course.)

Jason was in a bad mood. We could all feel the waves coming off of him. (Except for Coach Hedge, but I wasn't really counting him) That's why we were all avoiding Jason. We struggled up to the top of the rock island and finally, we could see the palace. Coach Hedge was practically salivating at the garden with all of its plants and grass. Basically, he was being useless. When Jason gave him permission to go and stuff his face, he just ran. Jason looked relieved as Coach Hedge tramped off. Actually, scratch that. Everybody looked relieved, including me. Coach Hedge was not someone you wanted with you when you were going to meet a crazy wind god obsessed with getting a promotion.

As we went into the palace, Mellie the aura came and greeted us. "Hello!" She looked pretty; she had this natural look on her. Her hair was breezing around and she smiled brightly. "Are you from Lord Zeus? We've been expecting you!"

Jason opened his mouth to speak. I shoved him in the side with my elbow. He winced and whispered to me, "Your elbow is sharp!"

"Yeah, a lot of people have said that." To Mellie, I said, "You're an aura, right?"

She blushed. "Yes. My name is Mellie. Anyway, are you from Lord Zeus?"

Jason answered "Yes" at the same time I said "No."

She looked confused.

"We're not from Zeus." I said. "We have something to trade in order for Aeolus to stop killing demigods and a small favor."

She looked a bit disappointed. "Come with me then." She floated away and we followed her.

Jason hissed at me. "Why did you say that we're not from Zeus. Aeolus would definitely have let us in to see him then. Didn't you think about that?"

"Actually, I did." I hissed back. "He would have thought we were here to promote him and then when we told him that we weren't, he would have gotten really mad and we would barely have survived."

"How do you know that would happen?"

 _Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you._

"Just trust me. That would have happened."

"You know, trust is earned, not just given when somebody asks." He frowned. "And you've been acting really suspicious lately. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath, trying to control my temper before I caused a storm. "Listen, annoying amnesiac. I have done a _lot_ to earn your trust lately and you are just disregarding all of that. What exactly is wrong with thinking ahead and using common sense?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "It's not just that. Everybody sees something different about you. I do too, I just don't know what. Even Dirt Face acts different around you, more cautious. Leo told me. And I might be an amnesiac but I know how to read people and you always get this look on your face. I've probably told you this before but it's like you're asking yourself how much to reveal."

He was really pissing me off now. "Ok, listen here Superman." I stepped closer to him. "I did _nothing_ wrong and all of this is your _stupid_ theories so I would _suggest_ you shut up now, because that would be much appreciated, thank you very much."

Piper touched my arm. "Calm down, Alex. Just chill."

I looked around and saw every source of water nearby responding to my anger and rising up. _Oops._

I tried to calm down and the water slowly started receding. Jason was looking at me warily and Piper elbowed him. I heard her say, "Say sorry, you idiot."

Before he could open his mouth and more likely then not annoy me some more, I said, "It's ok, don't. I have anger issues, I know." I started walking toward where Mellie was waiting for us. "Come on, let's get this over with, already."

We reached the doors and Mellie turned around. "He probably won't kill you if we go in now. Come on in!"

 _Well that's reassuring._

I carefully stepped out, knowing that there wasn't going to be a floor. Leo wasn't so lucky. He dropped and he would have fallen to his death if Jason hadn't pulled him back. Seriously, Leo was always getting saved by Jason nowadays. Jason really did deserve to be called Superman, saving damsels in distress and all that. (And yes, I just called Leo a damsel.)

It was a cool room. Really, it was. There were TVs, equipment, some really cool cameras, and plants. (which was pretty random.) It was a great room. Except for the fact that it had no floor. That was quickly remedied however by Mellie and the harpies who built a very unsafe looking floor that surprisingly held when Jason walked across it. We came to the middle of the room, where we saw Aeolus himself, in all his glory.

My first impression?

Too much makeup.

This guy needed a makeup artist because he just looked plain weird.

Plus, whoever was his plastic surgeon needed to be fired ASAP.

Or maybe he was just born like this (if he was even born. Or was he made?); in which case I felt bad for him.

Mellie floated up to him. "Sir, these demigods would like to make an exchange. Storm spirits for information. And of course the cancellation of the order to kill all demigods."

"I did that?" His voice sounded weird. Everything about him was weird. That was just the best way to describe him.

"Yes sir." I felt bad for Mellie, having to work for a guy like this. Although she did get a better job with Tristan McLean by the ends of the book. Hopefully that would still happen.

If I didn't mess things up.

"Oh cancel that order Mellie. I must have been in a terrible mood then." He turned around. 'Hello, Jason Grace! So, how was that sea monster?"

Poor Jason looked so confused. "I'm sorry? I think you're thinking about someone…"

"No, I remember everyone that stays on my island. Now, if you would kindly give me the storm sprits…?"

Jason handed the backpack over.

Aeolus took the venti out and handed them to Teriyaki (was Aeolus hungry when he thought of names for these harpies?) to get put in a cell block.

Mellie tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, it's time to air."

"Of course!" He stood in front of the screen and put on a huge smile. Lights flashed and he started his weather report, which was actually pretty funny to watch. Jason thought that weather couldn't be this random but I knew better. Trying to make all the gods happy was an impossible task that Aeolus was juggling pretty well actually. Of course, there was the whole part about it driving him mad, but as long as he helped us, I really didn't care.

After his forecast, he sat down again. "So, demigods needing help again. Tell me, why should I help you?"

I was about to make something up right on the spot when Piper suddenly came in. "Because you're the only person who can. I mean, you know everything, right? And if you don't tell us where Enceladus is hiding my dad then no one can."

I nodded. Good tactic. Flattery. It almost always works and for a guy like Aeolus, it would definitely do the trick.

Sure enough, he sat back, looking quite pleased with himself. "Well that is true. I mean, I know Juno's plan will most likely fail." He pointed at Piper. "I know that your father is missing." A picture of Tristan McLean fluttered into his hand. Pointing at Leo, "I see your future as well ,son of Hephaestus." The crayon picture of the Argo 2 fell in his hand. "And you, Alexis Forman. You're the most difficult to figure out, but I know quite a few things about you. " A book cover fell into his hand. The Lost Hero. I stumbled back and looked at Aeolus with horror. He winked at me, his face saying, _I'll keep your secret._

Jason looked between me and Aeolus, suspicion dawning again on his face.

 _Great. I'll have to have a talk with him later._

"About that help?" Jason asked, impatient.

"Well…" Aeolus tilted his head and started murmuring. "Zeus says… Oh wait that's Aphrodite… Poseidon agrees, Hephaestus says… Very rare…" The murmuring stopped. "Well the gods are in agreement that I help you. You will find Enceladus on Mount Diablo."

Piper looked excited. "I know that place! It's in the Bay Area."

"The Bay Area?" Jason sounded guarded, cautious.

"Now," Aeolus said smiling.

Suddenly, his face went blank.

"Yes, yes, I understand." He looked up at us, his face ashen.

"I'm sorry demigods. New orders. You all must die."

Mellie protested. "But sir!"

"Be quiet Mellie! There are orders that come from people more powerful than the gods. Zeus understands. And if _she_ wants something, then I will not go against her."

He opened the cell blocks so the storm spirits started making their way toward us. As they were about to reach us, Mellie shouted. "No!" Her robe took the brunt of the force of the lethal projectiles, protecting us. We were spiraling and the wind was howling. Jason yelled, "Group hug!"

I was falling for what seemd like the hundredth time in a few days. I could hear Jason and Mellie screaming to each other but I couldn't really make out the words. I could feel a warm breeze wrapping around us. And then the winds hit, shooting us across the sky. If you liked roller coasters, this would be your thing. Just straight up adrenaline.

I didn't like roller coasters.

At least not that much.

I blacked out as we soared to the Bay Area.

My last thought before my eyes closed?

 _Oh my gods. I'm getting a makeover when I wake up._

 **So, chapter 15, guys. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter posted on Monday. Probably. Hopefully.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 16 : Enchiladas Gets Electrocuted

I woke up, sitting in a little café. I thought I heard someone scream, "Mother!"

 _That must be Piper._

Immediately, I gripped the table, thinking we were falling.

 _No, we're not falling. Relax._

Piper sat next to me, looking at my clothes with a mixture of admiration and horror. Praying to the gods that it wouldn't be that bad, I looked down.

It was bad.

A tight t-shirt with these skinny skinny jeans.

And ankle boots.

Ok, I'll admit, I looked pretty good.

But still!

"How the hell am I going to fight in this outfit?!" I bent my leg experimentally. They didn't give much.

Piper was trying not to laugh. "Haven't you worn skinny jeans before?"

"Not like this." I frowned. "I always had jeans that could give, you know? So I could run and stuff. But these! These are terrible!" I sighed. "At least my hair is in its regular ponytail."

I looked at Jason, who was rubbing his eyes. "See! Why does he just get a fresh set of clothes and I get a full on makeover!"

Leo whistled. "You really don't like new clothes, do you? Hey, just look at it this way. You both are going to be the best dressed warriors in town."

"Leo, look in the mirror, will you?" I asked dryly.

"What… Oh." He turned around, letting us all admire his Ray Ban sunglasses and suspenders with a hat that made him look like he was from the 1900's. "You know, Alex. I get your point."

"Oh, I think you look great." Coach Hedge looked like some kind of abstract art. He took the blue carnation out of his coat pocket and ate it.

"How did we get here anyway?" Piper asked.

"Oh, that was all Mellie. Those winds shot us halfway across the country and we would have been crushed on impact but she gave us a nice soft landing. I happen to have that kind of effect on nymphs. Now that is a nymph I can raise a bunch of baby goats with."

I gagged. "The mental images.. Just stop."

Piper nodded. "I agree. I feel sick." She brought out a bunch of bills. "Let's have some coffee."

Piper told us about her dream and about Gaea. I wasn't that surprised, considering I'd read the books a few times, but everybody else was. Which was actually kind of surprising, considering that we had so many clues hinting to our enemy being Gaea. But I kind of knew by now that sometimes, demigods are very bad at seeing the obvious. I mean, just look at Percy.

Coach Hedge actually started telling us some surprisingly useful information. I wasn't paying attention as I was more engrossed in eating my scones. I was hungry, don't judge. Anyway, when it seemed that they finished talking and it was time to start going up Mount Diablo, I got up with Coach Hedge right behind me. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Coach Hedge smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

When the taxi broke down, all of us started hiking up the mountain. The road was packed and it should have been hard enough for us to walk on without our feet getting stuck but of course, Mother Nature was our enemy so that stuff was just a pipe dream. Leo started to make something while we were walking. Watching his fingers fiddle around with the pieces was actually really distracting, but I needed to concentrate on not getting tired.

Which wasn't working.

By the time we scaled the mountain, I was panting hard along with everybody else. We crouched behind some rock and I peeked out to see a pretty terrifying scene. There was a clearing and construction equipment everywhere, which I didn't really get. That wasn't the scary part though. Enceladus, the giant, nearly made me pee my pants. 30 feet tall giants tend to do that to you. His legs, if you could even call them that were green and scaly, like a dragon. A purple bonfire crackled and popped in front of him. Piper sobbed, "Look," and I saw what I assumed to be her father tied to some sort of stake. We all looked at Jason for the plan. He looked adorably oblivious.

"What? I'm not the leader."

"Yes, you are." I face palmed. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you are."

He looked at everyone, probably hoping for someone to disagree but nobody did. He sighed. "A distraction would probably be your best chance, Piper."

"Plans never work in quests."

Jason looked frustrated. "Didn't you just say I was the leader?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying though." I gestured around. "Plans never work in quests. It's Murphy's Law."

"Well, let's hope for the best then."

"Whatever you say, Blondie."

The four of us walked into the clearing while Piper went to try to rescue her dad. As I suspected, the plan went wrong. Jason tried to sound confident in his "Giant!" but I knew we were all scared out of our wits.

Enceladus stopped chanting and looked at us with a creepy stare. "What a nice surprise."

Coach Hedge, of course, had to be typical Coach Hedge and start insulting the giant. Not what I would do, but at least Enceladus seemed amused. Well, until he started breathing fire.

"Scatter!" Leo yelled.

"When I thought his legs were like a dragons, I didn't think he would actually be some sort of dragon!" I screamed back as I darted to the left. I didn't get very far. Enceladus sent a huge shockwave that immediately knocked out Coach Hedge and sent me and Jason sprawling.

"I see you, Piper McLean!" The giant brought Piper out by torching the underbrush.

 _Ok that sounded creepy._

And then Enceladus proceeded to tell us all about how Piper and Tristan McLean were all part of his plan. Which was getting annoying by now. And then the Earthborn came. They were seriously ugly. And they smelled terrible, which I expected. I mean, they were made out of clay. And _then_ , Enceladus told us all about the Gegenees. This giant was supposed to be the nemesis to Athena. Athena! I was pretty sure telling your enemy all about the people that you have to fight was not a good strategy. Not that I was complaining, of course.

Enceladus said, "Well you can save your father or try to save your friends and die."

Piper stepped forward. "You will not take the people I love." Her eyes blazed and her voice was filled with such power.

The Earthborn were idiots and started muttering "Sorry."

Enceladus looked disappointed. "This is why we wanted you. You could have helped us. But, as you wish. Earthborn, here is Jason." He pointed to Piper's dad. "Tear him apart."

One look form Jason and we all knew what to do. I ran with Jason and we charged Enceladus while Piper went to her father and Leo went to the machines. Jason and I were a good team. We somehow knew how each other worked and fought. The battle started off great. We managed to wound Enceladus and slow him down a bit but we couldn't go on like this forever. The earth was sticking to our feet, making it harder to move and we were both tired. Jason signaled that he was going to make one last shot. He charged and it was pretty impressive.

Until the lance broke.

I knew this would happen so I took cover. I was not in the mood to be electrocuted to death. Enceladus was on the other side of the slick smooth crater that the explosion created. Unfortunately, he was alive. And Jason was a bit predisposed. I would have helped him but I was busy fighting the stupid Earthborn. It was harder than usual, probably because I wasn't used at all to fighting in skinny jeans.

If I ever went to Olympus, I needed to talk to Aphrodite about her outfits. As I neatly (not so neatly) dispatched the Earthborn and turned them into clay, I heard Leo yell, "Heads up! Duck, Alex!"

I hit the floor just in time as an ax blade flew right where my head was and embedded itself in Enceladus's armor. Of course, he was still alive and Leo cursed. "What the hell! Die already, Enchiladas!"

"I cannot be killed by gods or heroes."

"Only by both," Jason said. Enchiladas needed to learn to have a good poker face because we all saw his smile falter.

Leo, with his trusty humor, asked, "Anybody have a god we can use?"

Jason's shoulders squared. He knew what he had to do. "Leo, if you have a rope in that belt of yours, get it ready."

Piper used the oldest trick in the book. Ever. In existence. "Look behind you!"

It worked. Surprisingly. I mean, I knew Piper had charmspeak but seriously. Ma Gasket wasn't affected at all by the charmspeak in Detroit. And this was an all powerful giant that was the anti-Athena.

You would have thought he wouldn't have fallen for it.

But he did and Jason tackled his legs and started riding the giant like some sort of horse. Or better yet, like Enceladus was giving him a piggy back ride. Jason yelled, "Hit the deck!" and a bolt of lightning hit him square on the back, surging through him to Enceladus. The giant managed to hold on to the edge and looked at us with loathing. "You have won nothing. My brothers are rising and they are much more powerful than I. We will destroy the gods at their roots! You will die and…"

He fell.

 _What was it about evil geniuses and their inability to keep silent on important plans? His happened too many times to count._

Jason was about to fall too but Leo tossed him the rope and we all pulled him up. The four of us sat there, exhausted, terrified, and tired. The clearing was the definition of destruction. Fire everywhere, rock missiles on the ground, piles of clay being the only indication for now that there was any Earthborn, construction equipment scattered around… It was bad.

Coach Hedge started stirring. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Taking in the battle scene around him, he asked, "Did I do this?"

 _No you were unconscious during the whole fight._

He started dancing and making rude gestures to the clay and although I wanted to saty frustrated, I couldn't help it. I laughed along with everyone else. I had warmed up to Coach Hedge during this quest. He was no longer the idiotic satyr that he was in the beginning. I mean, he still did have his moments, but he was funny and helpful in his own way.

Piper's dad came forward, eyes hollow and with this look that just made you want to cry. He looked like his whole world had been shattered, which it had. He had just found out that the love of his life was a goddess. I would be pretty messed up if that happened to me. "Piper?" Even his voice sounded hollow, hopeless. "What happened?"

Piper ran toward her dad and hugged him.

Jason stood up. 'We need to get him out of here."

"Yeah, how is that going to happen. Her dad can't exactly walk off this mountain." I said.

Jason looked at the helicopters flying overhead. "Leo, make a bullhorn. Piper has some talking to do."

 _Just finished a battle and off to fly to another one. Just another day in the life of a demigod._

"Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my god.**

 **I am so sorry.**

 **Seriously.**

 **I beg for forgiveness.**

 **It's been a month now?**

 **I was bogged down with schoolwork and I was just all around lazy and just so many different things.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **But, on the brighter side, I'm updating now.**

 **So that's a plus?**

 **Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 17 : I Meet Tempest. He Hates Me. Surprisingly.

The ride to the Wolf House was tense. Jason had this look on his face that told everyone to stay away. Finally, (I supposed Leo couldn't take the silence anymore) Leo spoke up. "So what's the Wolf House?"

"It's a mansion in California. A demigod built it. Jack London."

" _The Call of the Wild_ guy right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"So, he went to Camp Half Blood?"

"No."

 _Stop with your one-word answers, Jason. They do not make the situation better._ I internally screamed at him.

He must have heard me because he started elaborating. After he told us the fascinating story of how the Wolf House was this sacred place to demigods and how it was cursed and all that stuff.

All good things, all good things.

Leo then fiddled with the controls. "We're thirty minutes out." He turned back. "Get some rest if you can."

Jason fell asleep immediately.

The rest of us sat there awkwardly. I had to say something. "So, we're just going in there, improvising, and hopefully getting out of there alive, yes?"

Piper grumbled. "That's a way to put it."

Leo laughed. "Is that how you do your inspirational speeches, Ariel?"

I walked over to him. "Don't call me Ariel." I said in a deadly voice. "And yes," I added as an afterthought. "That is my idea of an inspirational speech."

He smiled. "I like it!"

Piper groaned. "Leo… Focus on flying, will you?"

"Hey, beauty queen. Just trust me. I've got this under control."

And we took a nose dive.

He hurriedly brought us back up. Piper and I looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, ladies, ladies. Don't laugh. I seriously got this under control."

I smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For jinxing us, you idiot." I pointed out the window. "Look."

Hail started pelting the window and ice quickly formed, blocking the view. Jason woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Why is it snowing?"

"Is it supposed to be this cold in California?" Piper looked worried.

 _No, but it can be if you have a psychopathic snow goddess who wants to kill you. Just saying, Piper._

We landed on the ground and Leo suddenly yelled, "Out!"

A huge ball of snow and ice destroyed the helicopter and we all looked at it in horror. Leo whistled. "We owe that ranger a new helicopter."

"Not the place or the time, Leo." Piper warned him. "The fighting's over there." She pointed. "No it's over there." She swiveled around. "It's everywhere."

Truer words had never been spoken. It was chaos. There was a circle surrounding the house and although I couldn't see much, I knew that we weren't winning.

Thalia ran up to us. "Thank the gods, you're here! We're trying to hold them back, but there's too many. We'll be overrun any minute."

"Who are we fighting?" Jason squared his shoulders, acting really brave for something who didn't even have a weapon.

"The Earthborn storm spirits, wolves, almost everyone." She sighed. "It's bad news."

I stepped to the front. "Where's Hera?"

"Inside the mansion." Her face twisted distastefully at the mention of the goddess of jealous wives. "We've been trying to get her out, but we have no idea how. There's only a few more minutes until sundown. We should go."

We hurried after Thalia and as soon as we entered the house, Jason collapsed.

Piper hurried to his aid. "You OK?"

"Yeah, it's just the memories." He grimaced. "It was a bit much."

"So, you've been here before?"

Thalia cleared her throat. "This is the place where my mom left Jason."

"Where she gave me to Lupa."

 _Not right now, Jason. Don't._

"I don't know that part." Thalia's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Who's Lupa?"

Leo tapped his foot. "Guys, sibling bonding time later. Save a goddess from Mother Nature's son now."

Hera looked just like I expected her to look. Like an old, depressed, slightly annoying woman. And right now, she looked pretty exasperated.

Leo was having fun. "Hola Tia." He walked around the cage. "Need some help?"

As much as I tried to stop, the laughter bubbled out of my mouth. I quickly tried to cover it up but apparently I wasn't so great at that. Hera turned to me with a stink eye that made me freeze.

"Get me out of here! Stop looking at me like that, Leo Valdez!"

Thalia frowned. "We should just leave her here. She's been a curse to all children of Zeus since the beginning of time. She sent cows after Annabeth and she dropped a statue on my legs and…"

"Hey," I interrupted. "I get it. You don't like her. Hell, I don't like her. But we need to get her out of here, otherwise the world ends. That put things in perspective for you?"

Thalia's mouth turned down even more. I didn't even think that was possible. "Fine." She stormed out.

Leo looked at me in awe. "She listened to you."

"What?"

"Every time I say something, she looks at me like she wants to bash my head in. Or she ignores me. But she listened to you." He cocked his head. "How'd you do it?"

"Leo, just hurry up and try to break the cage, got it?"

"Well, I have an idea. Piper, you need to help me." He knelt down. "We're going to need some time."

 _Cue snowflakes._

Venti rushed in with wolves following them.

 _Cue frozen Thalia._

A wolf padded forward with Thalia in its jaws and laid her down on the ground. Jason looked devastated. "Who did this?! I'll kill you myself!"

 _Cue dramatic entrance._

And Khione arrived, right on schedule. "Ah, son on Hephaestus. You said you needed time? Well, time is one tool you do not have."

When I read this part of the book, I was surprised. So surprised, I actually threw my book across my room. Which, now that I thought about it, was pretty stupid, since there were plenty of clues across the book that pointed to Khione. I deserved to be called a Seaweed Brain.

But now, surprise was the last thing from my mind. I readied my knife. Jason still looked horrified. Which was understandable. I mean, he saw his sister for the first time in his life a few days ago, lost her in 5 minutes, saw her again today, then lost her in 5 minutes again. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought this was a recurring theme in the Grace family.

Jason started talking and I nodded. Distract the enemy. It was a good tactic. Annabeth would have approved. And what else happened but Khione giving us all her plans. _Seriously, ice lady. Arrogance is not cool. Just because you think we're going to die today…_

And then Khione, being the idiotic over-confident goddess that she was, said, "Join me Leo Valdez. I know you find me beautiful. Get away from this wretched destiny that the Fates have ordained."

Leo didn't say anything for a bit and Jason looked worried. Then he smiled. "You're kidding, right? I can't believe I ever thought you were hot."

"Hot?" Khione snarled. "I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very cold." A sheet of ice made its way to Leo but he held up his hand and a wall of fire materialized.

"See that's happens when it snows in Texas. It melts."

I groaned. "That was terrible."

"It sounded better in my head."

"Right."

We looked over at Jason, who had gotten a wooden plank, which I hadn't noticed until now. The monsters charged and we ran out to meet them.

 **Again, I am SO SORRY!**

 **I was just the laziest person on Earth and didn't check my fanfiction account for forever….**

 **Sorry**

 **Sorry**

 **I can't say that enough.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm going to start just updating every week now. I think that'll be much better and I'll be able to keep up with the schedule and stuff. Anyway… the last chapter of** **How a Fangirl Became a Demigod** **.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.

Chapter 18 : We Fight a Giant and Our Quest Ends. Finally.

At first, the battle was going great. Jason had somehow gotten a horse and even though I knew it was a venti, it looked pretty cool. Leo was hurling fireballs at Khione and she looked surprised as he got closer and closer. Piper was using some of that Aphrodite magic and killing the Earthborn easily. As for me? I was just fighting like a storm. Literally. I really didn't know how I did it but as soon as I charged, I remembered Peryc's fight with Hyperion and boom. Hurricane. It was pretty awesome but I didn't think I could hold it for longer than 30 seconds. My head was starting to hurt and my strikes grew slower. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore the storm dissipated and I started fighting like everyone else. I started helping Jason with the wolves. As we started fighting together, he yelled, "I didn't know you could do that?!"

"I didn't either!" I yelled back.

"Can't you do it again?"

I shook my head. "I'll probably knock myself out if I try it."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

I noticed that although we fought really well together, we didn't know each other like when I fought with Robbie at my side. I supposed it was because I _knew_ Robbie and Jason and I met a few days ago. Plus, I was Greek and he was Roman. And, he was used to being the leader, being praetor and all while I was more about the "do whatever you want as long as it works" vibe. As we ploughed through the courtyard, killing (and knocking out in the case of Jason) enemies, we heard Hera's voice.

"Hello? Remember me? Oh, don't worry, I'm just dying over here!"

I muttered under my breath. "I can see why Annabeth hates you."

Leo and Piper hurried over and I could see them talking to each other, Leo with massive hand motions. I didn't really pay attention to them. Instead, I was focusing on the column of earth getting bigger every second. Walking over to Jason, I tapped him on the back.

"Hey, about the giant…"

The column cracked and Jason turned around. Our faces were the same, scared but trying not to look scared and utterly failing. This giant was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Riordan did not give him justice. Or maybe he did, and it was just a lot more terrifying when I was standing right in front of it. Dragon's legs aside, Porphyrion was terrifying. Compared to him, Enceladus was a joke. He radiated power like no one else. To be honest, I could see the giants defeating the gods. The most terrifying part for me, was his hair. It was covered in weapons.

"I thought Riordan said his hair was "decorated" in weapons."

Jason looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

The giant's eyes opened. "Praise to Gaia!"

His eyes were milky white, like he was blind.

Jason whimpered and I looked at him. "Did the almighty praetor Jason Grace just whimper?"

"No."

I looked at him.

"Okay maybe." He turned to the giant. And then he turned back. "How did you know I was a praetor?"

"Ummm…" I trailed off. "Pure luck?"

He wasn't buying it. "I don't remember you in the camp. So how…"

I interrupted him. "Come on, we have to buy Piper and Leo some time." His face didn't change. "Oh damn it. I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Swear it."

 _This is going badly._ _Wait, loophole!_

I took a deep breath. "I swear on the River Styx that I will tell you what you need to know." The sky rumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Happy?"

 _I'll just tell him that there's a book about the quest and I read it. That'll work._

He nodded reluctantly. "Let's go entertain a giant."

Jason ran up to the giant and started yelling to gain his attention.

The giant turned toward him. "Who are you? Hermes? Ares?"

I choked back laughter. He looked nothing like Hermes or Ares. Did Porphyrion even meet these gods? I mean, I know he was the bane of Zeus but seriously? Comparing Jason with Ares was an insult. To Jason of course.

"I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

 _Stop being so dramatic._

The giant laughed. "Outstanding!"

Jason dropped the stick of wood he was holding. "If you knew who I was, you'd be scared of me. I'm going to send you straight to Tartarus so you'd better be ready."

Porphyrion looked at Jason. "So, boasting like the old times I see. Very well." He started listing his doubtless many achievements but I was more worried about the cage. Going over to Piper, I whispered, "You doing okay?"

"I'm talking to a cage that's made out of wood and I'm trying to free a goddess from eing covered by mud. That's not weird at all."

"You'll do fine."

"Yeah, I guess." She started to talk to the cage again and I stepped out of earshot since I was starting to get tired just listening.

Jason was starting his part of the boasting. And he was doing pretty well. A little over-dramatic perhaps but ever since meeting Thalia, I learned to expect that from children of Zeus. The thing was, Piper and Leo had no idea what he was saying.

"Whoa dude." Leo looked impressed and a little shocked. "You been eating red meat?"

 _Not quite Leo._

He launched at the giant and yelled, "Help me Alex!"

"How am I supposed to help you? It's your fight!"

"Just! Help!" He took a sword from Porphyrion's hair since it wasn't like the giant was going to miss it and drove it into the ear. "For Rome!" Lightning hit his face and Jason was thrown free.

I shook my head and ran in. While the giant was distracted, I stabbed him straight in the foot and smiled as he winced in pain. And then, like an idiot I turned around and immediately got backhanded so hard across the courtyard that I hit the Wolf House. Hard. Immediately, pain shot up all over my body. Darkness started creeping up my mind. I could faintly hear Piper yelling, "Alex!"

 _I am not getting knocked out. Not happening._ I raised my hand. "I'm fine." I tried to laugh and instead started wheezing. "Okay, not fine. I think my ribs are broken." I tried to stand up and immediately collapsed. "And my leg. Wow, that hurts."

Piper started running towards me and I shook my head. "No, don't. Get Hera out of there otherwise Jason's going to die."

She looked over to Jason and I guess he wasn't doing very well because when she turned back, she looked determined. Going to the cage, she started to talk again. Then Leo yelled, "Got it!"

"Sleep!" Piper said. The charmspeak was so strong, nearby wolves started to snore. The cage disintegrated and Hera finally started being useful.

I heard her yell, "Close your eyes, my heroes!"

My eyes closed and as Hera became a supernova I thankfully saw only blackness.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Piper shaking Jason. He was smoking and his eyes were closed. He was dead. Thalia saw me blinking and came over. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Jason didn't close his eyes." She choked out the words like she didn't want to say them. "He's dead."

I tried to get up and surprisingly, I could. I mean, my legs still hurt but I could stand. Thalia saw the confused look in my eyes and explained, "We got you some nectar. Your ribs still probably hurt but you should be able to walk."

I limped over to Jason and Piper. Hera was there too with a look close to regret in her eyes. Piper was yelling at Jason, telling him to wake up.

Hera shook her head. "It's impossible," I heard.

"Try again, Piper." I heard myself saying. "You can do it."

Thalia hissed. "What are you doing? You're just giving her false hope."

I shook my head. "Trust me. The Doors of Death are open right? If Piper's strong enough, she should be able to revive Jason."

"But we don't know if that's going to happen."

"I do. I trust Piper."

 _And I read the book._

"Jason, wake up." Piper said. I could hear the power charged in each syllable.

He gasped and sat up. "What happened? I saw something…"

Thalia spoke up. "That was Her Majesty, the Loose Cannon."

"Thalia Grace…"

"Oh, shut it!

"Thalia," I said. "Maybe it isn't in the best interest for you to be sassing the Queen of the Heavens."

Leo stepped in. "I don't suppose the giant died?"

"No, he ran away." Jason answered. "I don't know where though."

 _Greece. He literally told you…_

Thalia looked grim. "I'd better talk to Annabeth." She turned to Hera. "You'll take them back to Camp Half Blood? It's only fair."

After being convinced by Piper, "Very well," sighed Hera.

I limped away after that, not wanting to hear about the Roman camp and Roman history. After their long talk was over, I went back. "So are we ready to go now?"

"Yes." Hera said. "Farewell demigods. For now."

We spun around and everything turned black. If Apparating existed, I thought. It would feel like this.

When the world stopped spinning, I noticed that we were on the Aphrodite table. I jumped down and looked around and saw Robbie staring at me in astonishment. Robbie snapped out of it and ran toward me.

Hugging me hard, he said, "I thought I would never see you again."

Even though it hurt, I bit back the pain and said, "Oh please. Of course I would make it back."

His only response was to hug me harder. "I missed you."

"Missed you too."

He hugged me harder and I smiled. I was home. Finally.

He led me to Cabin Three's table and I started to eat, feeling starved. "So, how was your first quest?"

I started to laugh and the laugh quickly turned into a cough. He quickly stood up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just my ribs. I already had nectar though so they'll probably heal soon."

He sat down. "If you say so. Anyway, your quest?"

"It was kind of like I lost track of time. A day felt like a month. So much was happening and it was a bit overwhelming to be honest."

"Yeah, I can imagine that happening." Dinner ended and his face brightened. "We get to burn your shroud now! Wait 'till you see yours."

"Who made it?"

"Annabeth. Percy would have made it but, you know. So Annabeth volunteered. She's probably getting it right now."

At the campfire, Jason gaped at his shroud. I looked over his shoulder to see a shroud decorated with lightning bolts and storm clouds. There was no mistaking who made that shroud. "Athena?" I asked.

"Yeah." He turned around to look at me. "What does yours look like?"

"Annabeth's getting mine right now."

Jason burned his shroud and everybody cheered. Piper had a pink shroud that I could tell nobody really worked on. Although that was probably because of Drew. She looked a little relieved as she threw it into the fire. Leo burned his shroud with a little regret, seeing as here were probably some gadgets in there that he wanted to save.

Annabeth ran over holding a beautiful blue green shroud with waves stitched on the side and a trident in the middle. "I thought I would be the best equipped to make you a shroud since Percy's gone." Her voice choked at the end and I hugged her.

"He's fine. He's going to be fine." Pulling away, I threw my shroud into the campfire and watched as the waves got consumed.

We told our story and got asked a million questions but finally, Chiron ordered all of us to bed. I walked with Robbie and at the same time, we turned to each other and said, "I need to tell you something."

Robbie immediately said, "You go first."

"All right." I stayed quiet for a few seconds. "You're not going to get mad at me or anything, are you?"

"Is it that bad?"

I sighed. "Kind of." At his questioning glance, I said, "I might have sworn on the River Styx to tell the truth to Jason."

"Really, Alex?" He shook his head. "I thought you said to not let anyone know."

"Well, I kind of made a loophole." His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What kind of loophole can you make around that?"

"I told him that I would say what he needed to know. So I'll just say that there's only one book." He looked reluctant to believe me. "It'll work." We reached the cabin and I asked him. "What did you want to tell me?"

He shook his head. "I'll just tell you later."

I shrugged. "Fine with me."

I stepped into my cabin and fell straight to sleep.

The next day, I heard a scream. Falling out of my bed, I crawled to the door and opened it just in time to see Drew's major temper tantrum.

"How dare she…! No! I'm the senior counselor!"

A smile played on my lips and I walked out in my pajamas. "Piper took your place didn't she?" I said, false sympathy dripping off my every word.

"Arrggghh!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Walking into the mess hall, my mood was 100 times better. I hated Drew and judging by everybody's smiles this morning, I wasn't the only one.

As afternoon drew close, I went toward Bunker 9, waiting for Leo to do his thing and open the doors. As he willed his hand to go on fire, his cabinmates gasped. "Leo! You're a fire user!"

"Yeah."

Everyone gasped as we went into the bunker and saw all those prototypes and designs. Even me. I was expecting a cave with some machines and work tables. What I got was this awesome high tech workplace that was nothing like I was expecting. I wandered around and heard questions behind me but I was focused on all of the designs and plans for the machines. I lost track of time and before I knew it, Chiron shooed us out in order to get ready for the head counselors' meeting. This would be my first head counselors' meeting since Percy disappeared. I wasn't really ready. But going into the rec room, I started laughing. Clovis was sleeping as usual with pencils sticking out of his nose. Lou Ellen was holding Miranda's nose and running away from her. Jason was staring at all of this with a look of confusion in his eyes. Seeing me, he went over. "This is the council?"

I laughed. "I know, it must be so different from your Senate meetings."

"Remember, you're telling everyone the truth here. Got it?"

"Of course." Looking away, I smirked. He really should learn to recognize loopholes.

Sitting next to Annabeth, I listened as Jason talked about the Roman camp and how an "exchange of leaders" meant that Percy was at the other camp. Whispers broke out after he brought that information out but they stopped when he cleared his throat. Looking at me, he said, "And Alex has something to tell us."

I sighed and slowly stood up. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Okay, so in the mortal world, there are these books that I read. The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, etc. I loved that series and I loved those characters. I was a fangirl. Anyway, you can probably guess who those books were about."

Annabeth tilted her head. "Percy?"

I gave her a thumbs up. "Bingo! Anyway, there was another series. There's only one book out, The Lost Hero and it was about this whole quest and how Percy was missing."

"So, you knew the future." Clarisse said matter of factly.

"Yes," I answered. "But not now. I have no idea what's going to happen next." They looked at me suspiciously. "I promise."

Chiron tapped his hood on the floor. "It seems that this meeting is over. You can all go back to whatever you were doing."

I walked out of the Big House only to ram straight into Robbie. "So they believe you?" He said quickly.

"Yeah."

He fell into step with me. "About the thing I was going to tell you last night..."

I nodded enthusiastically. "What is it?"

"My parents called." He looked nervous and a little excited. "They were asking if I was coming home for summer break."

"Why ask you that now? It's not even Christmas."

"Yeah, I asked them that too. Apparently, we're going to San Francisco."

It took me a few seconds to get it. "Seriously? That is so…"

"Annoying?"

"I was going to say convenient but annoying works too." Sitting in the woods, I continued. "You're going to try to find Camp Jupiter right? Try to help Percy?"

"Of course."

"Good." We sat together in silence for hours until we heard the conch shell blow for dinner. Everything was going the way it was supposed to but my mind was whirring around, thinking of possibilities. Going to my cabin, I lay down and tried to sleep I couldn't. I kept on imagining all of these scenarios and all the ways Robbie's little self-awarded "quest" could go wrong. Finally, with one thought, I drifted off to sleep.

 _Tomorrow's a new day. I'll handle it then._

 **And that's the end of** **How a Fangirl Became a Demigod** **. I'm writing another story, this time from Robbie's point of view and how he adjusts to Camp Jupiter. The next book will probably be called** **Tips to Surviving in a Roman Camp** **. Thanks to everyone who read this story…**


End file.
